The Wayward Brother
by Hesperides
Summary: Poseidon had another child, a young boy by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Eighty years later, Percy meets his half-brother Lord Voldemort and is introduced to a new and frightening world. Blood is thicker than water...or is it?
1. Colliding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Percy Jackson series. I am not making any money off of this, this is merely a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 1**

England. It was certainly different from what I was used to. I used to think British equaled posh and sophisticated, but seriously, that is _so _not true. London was a sprawl of all different classes of people all lumped together. It was simply, _alive_. At day time, you have the cars and communters and the tourists, walking around, bumping into one another. It was vibrant and exciting, with lots to see. Then at night, you have the homeless, the druggies and prostetutes, and those with less then noble intentions, nightclubs, bars, they all filled up and then place trummed with a sort of nervous, tangable energy.

Where did I fit in? Everyone had a place here, wether it was on the streets or in a posh office setting...I kind of stood out. It was really ridiculous. I mean, there's plenty of Americans in England. America and England might not have gotten along-but hey, that was what, five generations ago. You'd think they've made up. Sighing, I walk quickly away down the street, away from all the stares and glances, into the drizzly rain.

I loved the rain. It nice and crisp, clean, no-nonsence, very different rom the rain in New York. While back home, it made me energetic, the rain here, was more at peace. So yeah, I compare rain, but if you were a child of Poseidon, god of the sea, stormbringer, earth shaker, etc. etc. so would you.

Yeah, you heard right, Poseidon and the rest of the Greek Gods of myth are real. Unfortunetly, so are the monster that accompany them. Of course, all along, the deities are still having children with mortals, resulting in people like me-demi-gods, half god, half human. We attract the monsters. Technically, I, Perseus Jackson wasn't supposed to exist. But, I've survived through all that, monsters, gods, titans...and here I was, in England, on a mission from Chiron to investigate the rumours concerning the remenants of Kronos' army.

Chiron's a really nice guy. Half horse, half human, this centuar has been teaching people like to how to survive for, literally, ever. Basically, this involves battle training-sword fighting, archery, utilizing our godly talents, i.e. canoing... Once in a while we'd go on quests. Find the fountain of youth, slay the dreaded dragon of Atlanta, sometimes, we'd survive, others...not so lucky. In fact, the only place where we were really safe was Camp.

Camp Half Blood, currently located on Long Island, New York, the place where demi gods can enjoy the comfort of a monster free existence... Once you survived to get there, you would be claimed by your godly parent, and sorted into your cabin. That's right we have cabins. One for each god or goddess. Before, there used to be only twelve, one for each major god or goddess, now, after the war, it's better. There's a place for everyone.

You might be thinking, what war? Well, a while ago, Kronos, enemy of the gods, the titan, tried to rise up and overthrow Zeus and company. With the help of us demi gods, they were...mostly..defeated and Kronos cast back to the depths of Tartuarus.

You could say that I had a big part in this war. Decades ago, a prophecy was made, saying that the child of one of the big three gods (Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon) would either destroy of save Olympus, once they reached sixteen. The gods decided never to have children, but of course, it's kind of hard to break such a long habit, and they epically failed. Zeus had Thalia, who decided to become immortal, at fifteen, and Poseidon had me. Hades had two children before the prophecy, but as the were placed inside a time-defying hotel for seventy years, they are still alive today (one of them, anyways,) and he looks to be about thirteen.

When the time came for the prophecy to come true, I was the only one qualified. Lucky, lucky me. I defeated Kronos with the help of the other halfbloods, and is still alive today. Not such bad work, considering I haven't graduated High School yet.

But back to the matter at hand. Everything was good, we had peace, and happiness, and this was only supposed to be a clean up job. Get rid of the monsters, and enjoy some time in England while your at it. It was a great idea. I needed a vacation.

Looking into the window of an interesting antique shop, selling miniature gold horses, (did I mention Poseidon was the Lord of Horses?) I spotted some very suspicious activity behind me. Two men and a women sporting very bizarre clothes, leaning against a lamppost, staring intently at me. They had bizarre clothes, as in long, dress robes and ragged looking cloaks. Monsters, these days...they didn't know how to keep up with the time.

What alarmed me mre, though, was the fact that all the mortals didn't seem to notice them. Were monsters capable of using Mist? A question I'd have to ask Chiron. I met the gaze of the wild looking women in the window, and she smirked. I slipped my hand into my jacket, hands clenching around my pen. Yes, very effective form of defense, you might say, but just wait until I uncap it. The women whispered something into theear of a man with platinum blond hair, and together, the trio moved forward, across the street.

I had to get out of here. I wasn't running away, but once this meeting esccalated into a full scale battle, I didn't want motals getting hurt, or the police chasing me down as a mass muderer..I had been a fugitive too many times over. Briskly, I strolled forward, noting with the corner of my eye how they followed at a distance. Looking at the street sign, I carefully manovered myself towards the edge of the crowded square, bumping into a few people.

"Sorry, sir," The man turned and I saw recognition in his eyes. He stepped forward, smething in his hand. I didn't bother checking what it was, I turned and ran towards an abandoned back alley. Twisting my head, I noted that behind me, several other black cloak figures had twisted away from the main crowd, heading in our direction. Two, Four, Six, Eight, a quick head counted totalled at fifteen monsters, all heading in my direction. I knew I shouldn't get myself cornered, but I couldn't let anymore mortals get hurt.

As I ran, I wondered what sort of monsters these were. Telekines? Cyclops? Vampousa? Maybe the women. But were there such things as male vampousa? I kind of shuddered at that point. Running deep into the alley, I turned as I reached the dead end. If anything went wrong, I'd call for back up, i.e. Nico.

"Potter!" What? I turned, it was the wild haired women. She had a truphant smirk as the rest of the black robed people filed into the alley, slowly. In their hands, they had sticks of some sort, some twisted and narled, others smooth and long. Okay, so, they were insane, too. Slowly, I reached into my poacket, and drew out my pen. The robed creeps all laughed.

"Drop what you're holding, whatever it is!" Shrieked the women. The platinum blond whispered something into her ear. "I don't care if it's a muggle writing utensul. This is Potter we're talking about." By the end of that litnay, I was well and throughly confused. She'd mentioned Potter twice now, and something about muggles... The robed figures were restless now that they saw that I hadn't put Riptide down.

"You're surrounded, surrender now." This time it was blondie. The women looked upset that the man had spoken and rudely shoved him aside.

"Your time has come! Our Lord will see you dead!" She cakled.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are, but newsflash. Kronos is gone. He's in tartuarus. Dead, for all intents and purposes, okay? So you can go back to where you belong, or I'll banish you to the next millenia." If the beweildered looks on the peoples faces where anything to judge by, I knew I was in deep.

Stepping forward quickly, I uncapped my pen, to have it transform into a six feet long sword. Yes, I know, very impressive there. Hide a lethal weapon in an innocent writing device. I reached over and slashed the blondie in the arm. He was really too shocked to do anything at the moment, from my speech and from the transforming sword. My blade passed harmlessly through his arm. Oh. Gods.

His confusion turned to outrage as I stepped back.

"Whoops. You're mortal, sorry. should have known. My mistake." I gave up trying to explain and snapped my fingers at him. Maybe he was one of those live action players who belonged to the boy scouts or something.

"You've mistaken me for someone else, there's nothing here, go back to your...um cult." The man just stared. What? Now it was my turn to gape at him in confusion. He seemed angered at my form of reponse.

"Well," He screeched at the others "What are you standing ther for? Get him!" They rushed at me. I looked around. The alley was useless. An old garbage can lying on the ground, trash spilling out of it. Old papers were everywhere, ads for everything. I backed up. I needed to contact Nico. I needed an IM. I needed a source of water. Reaching out with mymind, I tried to locate the water, feel the call of the waves.

There! A water bottle hanging at the waist of one of the robed dudes, he looked like a younger version of blondie. For the sake of simplicity, I dubbed him B2, blondie number 2. I stepped forward, hand out stretched when the women decided she had enough of this. She raised her stick and uttered a word.

"Crucio!" A jet of red light hit me square in the chest. What the heck? Maybe I shouldn't get Nico, these guys were potentially dangerous. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What was that supposed to do?" The robed dudes started muttering to themselves, lookig rather uneasy. But I knew that it was just because of my Achilles Curse. A few months ago, in preparation to my fight with Kronos, I took a dip in the River Syx, which made..most...of me invincible. My only weak spot, my Achilles heel, was the spot above the base of my spine. Now if you hit that...

I ran forward, whoever these guys were, I wouldnt be able to find out now. I had to get ouut of here. Reaching out my hand, I willed the water to leap out of the waterbottle, splashing against the B2's face for good measure.

"Gah!" He cried, propelled backwards into a big hulking gray haired man who looked like he hadnt shaved in quite a while. The big guy snarled. B2 quickly stepped forward. If the rest of the dudes were distracted by this, they sure didn't show it. The wild haired women looked quizically at her stick, and shouted,

"Get him!" Fourteen identical jets of red shot towards me from everywhere. I ran right through them, none had hit my Achilles spot. The water rushed towards me and I caught it, forming it into a ball that hovered in front of me. The robed stranger all stared questionly at the woman and she barked,

"We out number him, rush him!" The robed guys all ran towards me, the shaggy guy the B2 bumped into jumped ahead with a lean, familiar sort of grace. His teeth bared and snarling. I lobbed my ball of water at him. Sadly, against someone like that, a ball of water is as effective as, nothing. I stepped back as his hand came up to claw my face. I ducked and kicked him in the gut. Unfortunately, my Achilles curse only prevents me from not dying. I could be as beat up as anything, but I wouldn't die... Anyone can touch me, or kick me or throw a book at me or stab me or claw me, like what shaggy was attempting.

He crashed into anothe robed guy. From my other side, blondie came, holding a staff that he had conjured with his stick, or shall we say, wand? It he lept forward gracefully, swinging his staff. It caught me in the gut, and I doubled over breathing heavily, only to twist aside as a much cruder staff from B2 came at my head. I reached up and punched him in the face. Blood squirted out of his nose.

"Gah!" Was that seriously the only sound he could make? Well, I suppose it was useful. You could identify easily who was getting hurt.

"Draco?' That was blondie. He glared murderously at me. Gods, I only gave his son a nosebleed. People had hacked at me, beat me, teased me, and tortured me, and Posiedon still let them live.. His staff came at me again. I dodged out of the way, into the fist of another guy. Summoning my oh-so-useful ball of water, I lobed it at his face. He teetered back wards. By now, I was effectivly pressed against the back of the dirty alley wall. Gross. Fending off kicks, punches and occasionaly staves and swords. The had realized already that they couldn''t get me with the jets of light, so they punched and stabbed.

Ducking under a wide swing from B2, I had time only appreciate see the glint of steel as the hilt of the sword came crashing down on my head. As if I hadn't lost enough brain cells. I fell to my knees and curled up in the fetal position. Everyone stepped back. The man who had struck me, a tall, bat like man with dark greasy hair smirked smugly as someone congratulated him.

"Nice one, Sev."

Blondie stepped forward, and nodded at Sev. He pointed his wand at me.

"That won't work, idiot.' The women spoke smugly.

"I wonder." The man muttered, and everyone gather around me. "_Petrifius Totalus." _

I groaned with pain as my muscles locked legs together, arms at my side. I couldn't move an inch. Stupid wand.

"So, you are able to withstand cruicatus, but not a binding spell? Who are you?" I realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm certainly not this Potter, whoever he is." The robed men chuckled. Blondie frowned.  
>"I already got that bit myself, I think." He looked at Draco.<p>

"Do you recognize him from Hogwarts?" The boy shook his head. Hogwarts? What?

"But then again you are American. Filthy race, they are." Wow, this man was harsh.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm lying in a alley. A dirty, _British_ alley." Draco kicked me in the stomach. I let out a small yelp. "Watch it!"

"Perhapes you are an elemental?" Finally, a word that I could understand!

"No..."

"Whatever you are, we'll find out. Once the Dark Lord sees you...He'll be pleased, I think, even if you aren't Potter." And once again I was floundering. Dark Lord? Potter? Perhapes they worked for my uncle. My uncle Hades. I sighed. Hades would never stop hating me. For several reasons. But if it was Hades, at least I would know what was happening here.

"Draco, will you apparate our guest in?" Draco had a malicious grin as he reached down and grabbed my arm. Then a twisting sensation, and finally, darkness claimed me.

I woke to the feeling of someone slapping me in the face. I cracked my eyes open. Oh. It was B2, or rather Draco, as the memories flooded back into my head. England. Wizards (I guess that's what you call them). A Dark Lord. My eyes roamed around me. I was in a classical ancient holding cell. Chains dangling from flaking, dusty, bloody walls. My hands were chained in front of me, and my legs were shacked together. I was lying on the cold dank floor.

"The dark lord is here to see you." I raised an eyebrow up at Draco.

"Who?" He muttered something that sounded like,

"Ignorant Muggles," and depite not understanding the term, I have to say, it hurt. I glared at him.

"Get up." There was no point in argueing with him. I struggled to me knees, and looked at him. There was no way I could stand up with my legs shackled and he hands bound together like this. Sighing, he reached over and hauled me to my feet, turning, he dragged me over and opened the door of the cell, shoving me roughly out. I almost fell over again.

As we walked through a suprisingly brightly lit hall filled with portraits, I got a better look at him. He was about my age, maybe a year older, with sharp, angular, noble features. Icy blue eyes stared menacingly at me.

"So. Who is this dark lord that we're so excited about, again?" He looked as if I was a fool for not knowing.

"He's the one who will save our kind from the dirty corruption of the primitive muggles. Under his rule, we will rise again to become great." Sounded like a piece of propaganda. He sorted of reminded me of Ethan Nakamura. Brainwashed into thinking that what they were doing was the right thing...

'Your kind?" I asked. He obviously thought himself very higly.

"Purebloods." Okay?

"So what's with the hocus pocus that you can do?"

"I belong to a noble and ancient order of wizards, who have lasted for thousands of generations. Our lord will restore this order again, and the unpure will be cast away." I sighed.

"Can you just give me a name?"

"NO!" And the conversation kind of came to a dead end there. We walked through several halls and chambers all with the elegant, posh look of a rich victorian manor. Now this is what I expected of England. Chandaliers, check, torches, check, fancy portraits of victorian age people, check.

Finally, we came to a tall, menacing wooden door. It looked old, but fancy, with an air of sophistication. I noticed Draco straitening in his robes, unconsiously brushing his shoulder, getting rid of that invisible speck of dust. Slowly I walked towards it, until I realized what it was etched with. Faces. Young and old, male and female, screaming in pain. They were contorted with agony, and the carver looked like he had fun carving them. And then they started mving. The mouths opened in silent screams, tears of wood grain flowed down their cheeks.

I took a step back until Draco prodded me closer. I approached the doors again, trying to peel my eyes off of the horrible faces. Whoever owned this house was a sadistic man. Slowly the doors opened, I gasped.

I couldn't help it, really. I was facing a grand hall, the floor dark, marble. The walls were covered with thick black tapestries, the high, arched ceiling was held up with greek style columns, much like the ones at camp. A blood red carpet extended down the length of the hall, leading up to a tall dais. Robed men and women all stood silently on either sides of the carpet. They stared at me.

At the top of the dais, there was a throne, and on the throne, a figure, hiden in shadow. All I could see were dark robes, and a pale boney hand that rested on the armrest. The hand alone gave me shivers. Draco prodded me forward, done the row of silent robed looneys. As we walked by, I heard snatches of convesation.

"Looks just like Potter!"..."Some sort of Elemental"..."Withstood Lestrange's cruiciatous!" "Which Lestrange?" "The crazy one, you moron!" I snorted at that. Everyone gave a little start as my lips twitched into a smirk. Marching down the row I wondered if this was my uncle Hades. He didn't seem like the type. Why would he risk kidnapping me though? It would get into a war between the gods again. And if they were wizards...

We stopped at the foot of the dais. Draco pushed me to my knees, and I landed with a little oomph. Then, he knelt beside me, his head bowed. I looked up, trying to get a glimpse of who this mysterious Dark Lord was. The pale hand tapped the armest once, and a ominous vioce said,

"Rise and join your parent, Draco, most loyal." Draco got up and stepped to where his parents were, close to the base of the dais. The pale reached and pointed at me.

"So. You do look like Potter."

"So I've been told. Now if only I could find out who Potter is." There was a gasp, as I said this. And I rolled my eyes. Hades couldn't do anything to me. I saved Olympus. A dry chuckle sounded, and the sound sent shivers down my spine.

"You are not one of us."

"I kind of figure that one out myself, Sherlock." Another gasp.

"How dare you-" That was the woman from earlier.

"Bella." The single word held so much power in it that I kind of reeled backwards. Bella immediatley stopped talking.

"Who's your parent." Was this a monster after all. I spoke my answer slowly and carefully.

"My father is known as Stormbringer, and Earth Shaker." If he was part of our world, he'd know.

"Ahh...A forbidden child."

"Who are you?" I demanded. The not-supposed to exist thing was a kind of sore spot for me.

A laugh, and then he stood up, and walked into the light.

I gasped.

"Father?" But it couldn't be. He looked just like Posiedon, minus all the laugh lines, and with red eyes. The robed men and women around me stirred. Bella looked disraught. I kind of laughed at that.

"I do look like him, don't I?" The man smiled. "Let me tell you a story, my loyal followers." Minions more like, I thought. But I was curious, so I kind of restraained myself.

"Altough there exists few nobler then us on this Earth, there is a group of people who are worthy. Know by the muggles as gods and goddesses, they ruled a part of the world and held great power. These immortals were powerful. As powerful as us, or maybe even more, and at their head was three brother. Zeus, god of lightning and Lord of the Sky was the king of all gods, his brother, Posiedon, was god of the sea, also known as stormbringer and earthshaker. Finally, the eldest brother, Hades, controled the realm of the dead, the underworld, with his ghostly minions.

The gods and goddesses went upon the earth, and often had children with the muggles, they did not have the same restrictions as us. But their children were powerful, and they often became the stuff of legends, for they had power, too. These demi-gods often fought however, and the fighting led to the two world wars. Since most of the children that fought and killed were children of the three brothers, the three made an oath to never have children again. Our dear Persues here is a show of how flimsy that oath was." Here all the robed men laughed. I gritted my teeth.

"Yes, Perseus is the demi- god son of Posiedon, that was how he was able to manipulate water and almost defeat you. He is a great hero." Here he paused. "You may ownder why I am telling you this, Perseus."

"Yes, enlighten me." I snarled.

"I am Lord Voldemort, but my birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sound familiar?" I gasped. Thinking of my fathers alias as a human.

"Yes, that's right. My mother was Merope Guant, decendent of the noble line of Slytherin. My father is not the helpless mortal you all thought it was. No, Persues, what is the name of father's alias, as a human?" I closed my eyes.

"Tom Riddle." The wizards around me gasped and started muttering, stopping as Voldemort spoke again.

"I changed my name out of respect for my father, not because it was muggle...you see, I was born shortly befor the oath. To protect me, my father disowned me, stripping me of my powers as a demi-god. But I am also a wizard, see. And one day I will gain my rightful heiritage. Yes, I am Lord Voldemort, son of Poseidon, Lord of the Seas." He smirked down at me.

"Yes my faithful followers, and this is my brother, Perseus Jackson."


	2. Intervention

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Percy Jackson series. I am not making any money off of this, this is merely a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 2**

My mom named me Percy for a reason. The ancient Greek hero, Perseus was the only one who got a fairly decent life after completeing his quest. He got the girl, he got famous, and most importantly, he survived. Sadly, I can't say that I'm living up to my namesake...

Here I was in some creepy victorian castle with a dungeon, surrounded by a murderous wizarding cult, with an evil, disowned half-brother. Yep, once again, it would be my family that would do me in. I was still reeling from the declaration that we were family, and so were the other wizards. Looking around, I saw the stunned faces of Bella, Draco, and his parents. Ha. I inwardly laughed at Draco. Here I was, a year younger then him, only to find that I was the half brother of his evil overlord.

I turned back to Tom. He was still smirking. I guess I should be kind of disturbed that he was my brother, but after Tyson...This wasn't so bad. I had already gotten over the fact that dad would never be as faithful as we all liked, and the fact that my half brother wasn't normal...In retrospect, I have to admit that he should have been more upset with my existance, I mean, dad did hook up with his mother, first.

"Yes, Percy. You and I are the only two children of Poseidon in existance. Possibly the only children of the Big Three." So he wasn't very up to date on the half blood world... or with the prophecy. Better keep it that way.

"Well, um...it was good meeting you...You don't suppose that I could talk to you later. I should get back to my hotel..." Tom chuckled. I had to admit, for a eighty year old guy, he was very handsome. Must be because of the magic wizarding thing.

"Perseus, my dear brother. But why leave so soon? I have a proposition for you, that you may want to hear." He paused and smiled charmingly at me. "The wizarding world today is not as it were hundreds of years ago. The noble lines of ancient wizards are polluted by mortals-" Here he spat the word out as if it was a disease. "Mortals who run around with so called magical talents, learning alongside proper, pureblood children."

Here the wizards all jeered and booed. Tom waited until they were done.

"And at their head, is Albus Dumbledore, a senile old man who protects these mortals, as if they were equal to us, and scorns those with the noble blood in their veins." More jeering from the wizards. "Now, my loyal supporters and I are working hard to bring back the times when mortals feared wizard-kind. One day, mortals and mudbloods alike will cower in fear at the sight of us! One day, our kind will be purged of the dreaded infestation these mortals are! One day we shall rule!"

By the end of this litany, all the wizards were cheering are whooping, yelling like it was the fourth of July. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw even saw fireworks shoot up into the high domed ceiling. Magical, harmeless firweorks, I hoped. My attention was captured by Tom again as he pointed his wand at me. The chains around my wrists and ankles shattered.

"So, brother, what say you? Will you join me in this noble endeavor? Will the gods be behind us? Join me, in the name of our father." I stood up, slowly rubbing my wrists, trying to work the numbness out of them.

"So you're saying that I should use my talents to help you kill these mortals? That as your half-brother, I should support you? Well, I don't think so. Poseidon would never support something like this. As a demi-god, we are supposed to be the bridge between the mortals and the gods. We protect, and nurture, even when the gods can't do it. Gods, mortals, half bloods. We are all different, with our different qualities. As half mortal and half god, its our job to keep the peace...You're saying that you're doing this in the name of Poseidon, but father disowned you, you can't know what he thinks! Just because we have divine blood in our veins doesn't make us better! It gives us more responsibilities!"

By the end of the speech, Tom had narrowed his eyes, glaring at me. I knew that in my situtation, I should have just nodded and gone along, but seriously, stealth was not my best subject. Tom reminded me of Polyphemus and the other monster children my father had-convinced that as the child of a god they were superior.

"Ssso." He hissed. "And you claim to know our father so well..." I squirmed.

"We did have a chat about this before..."

"Well, if you claim that we are all equal, how is it that father never visited me?" The question caught me off guard, it was so much like the questions thrown at me from Luke and Ethan. It was the reason for their anger and hatred.

"Look. You said Posiedon disowned you to protect you. If he wanted to keep you a secret, he couldn't have visited you. He didn't visit me much either, but we have to deal with it. Gods are busy, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't care! He's always watching you, watching out for you."

"Even so, I will honour my father, and this is what I will do-once the wizarding world is under my control, we will conqour the demi-god one too...You will stand at the head of my army, Perseus, as my brother."

"I'll never betray my friends like that!" I shouted, worried. This man had to be stopped, if the wizarding world colideed with the demi-gods...

"We'll see-_Imperio!" _A flash of blue light struck me, and instantly, I felt the entire world fade away into a blissful happiness. I realized that all of my troubles were, well, stupid. Everything would work out...The gods would stop anything bad from happening, I had already fulfilled the prophecy...Without really realizing it, I started walking towards Tom, letting my feet carry me down the wonderfully plush red carpet. Everything was just fine...

I reached Tom, and once again I marveled at how much he looked like my dad. The same black hair, firm jawline. I raised my left arm, and pulled the jacket of my hoodie back. Annabeth had given me this hoodie. So considerate of her. What a wonderful girlfriend I had. Smart, brave, beautiful-

"AHHH!" I screamed as pain shot up my arm, racing up my spine, into my head. I dropped like a rock, my blissful world shattering, as if I had just jumped into a cold lake. Reality hit me, and I screamed again as a vice tightened around my head, and I curled up in the fetal position, holding my still ringing head. I could smell burned flesh. I looked up my eyes swimming, into Tom;s grinning face, he was still holding the wand that had burned me-

I froze as I ripped my sleeze back, exposing a black tattoo, the shape of a skull with a snake in it's mouth. It was disgusting, yet captivating. The snake's dark eyes seemed to suck me in to it's too-deep depths. It almost seemed to move. I knew then that it was no ordinary tattoo. My mom was going to kill me.

"What?" I looked up at Tom. He sneered.

"Welcome to the Order of the Death Eaters. Your talents will be most useful to our cause. Perhapes you can even teach us some of your tricks." He turned to blondie.

"Lucious, attend to my brother." Lucious came forward, his wand in hand, and grabbed the back of my hoodie. He smiled sadistically, dude was still mad I broke his son's nose.

"Shall we?"

"If you harm Lord Perseus, Malfoy, you'll have me to answer to." Tom demanded. Lucious scowled.

"Yes, my Lord." He turned to me again, "After you, _Lord_ Perseus." I could tell he was still a bit unbelieving about the whole Greek gods thing, but after seeing me fight, and listening to his Lord, he was pretty wary. I was still to dazed to do anything. The tattoo throbed on my skin as if it were alive, and I kept glancing at it, unbelieving. What did it mean? Could Tom order me around like one of his minions, now? Lucious shoved me, clearly impatient at my dawdling, and reluctantly, I moved forward. I needed answers, and a plan.

Looking back at Tom, he caught my gaze and smirked, I turned stumbling down the length of the hall. What a day this was turning out to be. Perhapes if I could find some water, I would be able to send an iris message. Or maybe my father would help? But would he condemn one of his own children? I knew he didn't play favourites, and I was reluctant to raise a hand against one of my own siblings-

The sound of a klaxon rang loudly out in the silent hall. I jumped. Immediatly, all the wizards jumped into action. Pulling out their wands, they formed a tight formation around their lord, and five wizards were sent out as scouts. I wondered what had happened, but from the look of things, they had been attacked, and their castle breached. Lucious swore under his breath and pulled me towards the group. A quick head count revealed about thirty to forty wizards.

"My Lord!" Lucious shouted, gesturing at me.

"Protect him at all costs!" I almost laughed at that. He glared murderously at me as I let out a small snicker. He pushed me behind him.

"Stay put if you wish to live." He snarled. Harsh. I glanced around. Most of the wizards were adults who looked capable enough, as I had fought against them when they tried to capture me. There were, however, two teenagers Dracos age, and I worried about them. Whoever these attackers were, I would protect the children without taking a too offensive role in battle. Perhapes I would even have a chance to escape. And then what? I had to warn the camp about Tom. And have a long talk with my dad.

But first, focus on the task at hand. I had no weapons, no way to defend myself, and I was not going to cower behind Lucious the whole time.

"Lucious!" I hissed,

"What!"

"I need a weapon. Perferrably a sword. To defend myself." I explained, hurridly. Riptide was not going to be any help, that was for sure. The man looked to Tom for assurance, and when Tom nodded, abeit slowly, conjured a small, bronze knife, handing it to me. It was slightly longer then Annabeth's. I rolled my eyes at him, and took the knife, holding it out in front of me in a defensive position. For a moment, I was back at Camp, sparring with Annabeth, or some one.

BAM! Without any warning, the great oak door flew open, or rather, disintegrated, in a flash of violet light. A hoard of wizards streamed in, brandishing their wands, shooting jets of colourful lights. Hissing Lucious pulled me out of the way of a colourful yellow beam, and raising his wand, (Cruicio!) shot a beam of red light back in the direction. The light hit one of the first wizards, and he screamed, before collapsing in a heap. Immedietly, two other took his place. Taking a quick head count, I estimated about a hundred or so wizards, Tom was really outnumbered.

Of course, there wsa no time to think as another beam or red light flew my way. What to do? What to do? Should I help Tom? I looked around, no, I shouldn't get involved in wizarding bussiness. I had to get away. And the only way was through the now disintegrated door. Lucious was preoccupied at the moment, shooting beams of red and green light and the oncoming crowd, who fought back with a variant of other colours. By now, Tom's people had merged with the oncoming crowd of blue robed wizards, and each man was for himself. I was safe for the moment, sandwhiched in by several of Tom's people.

Duking out of the circle of black robed wizards, I was immediatly hit by a red jet of light from a young, pimply, brown haired wizard. One of the newcomers. He looked at me, and then at his wand in confusion, and in that moment, I quickly dispatched him, his mouth forming the word,

"Wha-" Immediatly, three more jets of red light hit me, one close to me Achilles spot, and without looking at who shot them, I ran forward, keeping to the edge of the hall. It was a mass of struugling wizards, stray jets of light were flying everywhere. I had to be careful not to be hit. Suddenly, my way was blocked by a big hulking newcomer, growling, (stupefy!) he sent a beam of red light at me. I let it hit me, and then tackled him, me knife raised. I slashed a thin line down his left arm, destroying the nerve cells there, and enabling his arm usless. Thankfully, it was his wand arm.

"You!" He shouted, and tried punching me with his other arm. I immediatly ducked, and lashed out with my leg, catching him in the stomach. Momentarily winded, he let me get away. Only to be hit in the face with five more beams of red light. Looking at each other, the five newcomer wizards closed in on me, about to tackle me. I guess I did look really skinny and sickly at the moment. The first one growled,

"Surrender, Death Eater, and maybe we won't send you to Azkaban."

"What's Azkaban?" I asked genuenly curious, only to recieve strange looks from the five of them.

"Death Eaters," The second one spat. "Lets go get him!" Deja vu to the first time I played capture the flag at camp. I had been tackled by a few Ares kids, including my long time nemesis, Clarisse. That was just like now, except this wasn't a game. These wizards thought I was the enemy. Who knew what they would do. The first one lunged forward, intending to swipe my face, and immediatly, I ducked under his clusmy arms, the kick him in the leg. He veered back, as the second and third one came at my side, holding conjured swords. The second one swung at my head, while the third one tried to hit my leg.

I blocked the swipe at my head, while I punched the third one in the face. Blood squirted out of hos nose, as he lept back, and collided with the first one. Blocking another hit from the second one, I twisted under his arm, just in time to see the fourth and fifth one sneak up behind me. Wuickly, I whirled around, knocking the second one on his head, with the hilt of my knife, enabling his unconsious, I stabbed the fourth one in the leg. Howling, he hopped back, only to perform a quick healing spell. He came back angier then before.

Meanwhile the fifth one and his buddies circles around me, swords raised. I dove for the space between the two of them, twisted under the blade of one, whie punching the other in the side. Right on the kidney. Finally, I was free of them. I ran onwards. The doorway was in sight. As soon as I got out of here, I would contact Nico. Have him shadow travel to pick me up. I dodged out of the way of several more of the fighting wizards, when suddenly, everything stilled.

Everyone was looking at a newcomer, an old man garbed in a long violently yellow robe, with white hair and a long white beard. His pointed hat losided on his head. He strode through the crowd with an air of authority and power, his wand at his side.

"Tom!" He called, and immediately, he disposed of two newcomers with a deathly green curse, turning to meet this adverary. I should have used the time to escape, but really, I was kind of nervous. From the reaction of the crowd, this was going to be no ordinary fight.

"Albus," My half brother snarled. "Finally, you have come."

"Indeed" said the old man. "I have come to see you repent."

"Never. You are a fool for believing in your love...There is no good or evil, you know, just power, and those strong snough to embrace it." The old wizard frowned.

"You always say that Tom. But do you really believe it? This pureblood supremecy? Repent, and you will be forgiven." Tom barked a laugh at that.

"I highly doubt that Albus. After all my crimes? After all I have killed?"

"Why do you kill? Why do you hate?" Tom paused for a moment, seriously thinking the question over.

"I do it in the name of my father," and at that moment, his eyes found mine and he winked. Albus followed his gaze, and seeing me, he frowned.

"Recruiting so young...My friend, whatever went wrong with you?"

"Enough!" I grow tired of this. You have come here to fight, and a fight you shall have."

Tom raised his wand, and with a complicated stroke conjured a huge black snake, that hissed at Albus. It's fangs gleamed in the light. It reared forward, and lept at the old man, only to be met with a beautiful red peacock like bird, whose talons dug into its neck. As the two animals writhed on the floor, Tom raised his wand again, and shot a black spell at Albus. The old man stepped aside, and the black spell landed on one of Tom's people, a 'death eater' and the unfortunate man immediatly started burning up.

As his screams echoed through the now silent hall, Albus shot a yellow light at Tom, which Tm reflected back at the old man. With suprising agility, the man jumped out of the way. And shot a blue curse back. It caught Tom by suprise and grazed the man's shoulder. I winced, the shoulder immediatly started smoking. I wonder if my brother had any ambrosia or nectar at hand. Probably not. Did he even need it? As I watch him hiss in anger, he shot a red curse at Albus. Albus summoned a shield, a forcefield of blue light that absorbed the angry red.

As I watched in facination, a hand closed over my mouth, and a hand held a dagger to my neck. A rough voice whispered in my ear.

"Alright. No funny business. We're going to back slowly out of the room. Try to signal any of your Death Eater buddies, and you're dead." The speaker was obviously a man, middle aged, and lean from the feel of it. He was obviously inexpreienced with weapons, as he held the dagger loosly and with out much control. I took a small step back, my body relaxed, to reassure him.

In front of us, Tom and Albus had both sustained a few minor injuries, cuts, and bruises, as they dueled feriociously. It looked like Tom had the upper hand as he backed Albus down the hall. Suddenly, Albus tripped on a piece of rubble and went down with a smack! Tom leered and pounced, a jet of sickly green light exploding from his wand.

"NO!" I heard the man behind me yell hoarsly, and quickly, I twisted around, freeing myself. I grabbed his hand, and wrenched the dagger off out of it, about to strick a blow to his face, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Albus duck the green light, and junping to his feet, shoot one back at Tom.

My brother was standing in a vulnerable spot, his face leering from the prospect of victory. The green light was going to hit him. It was a split second desicion, as I jumped up and ran over knocking Tom out of the way. I stood in front of him, eyes wide, as the death curse sailed over and hit me straight in the chest.

Of course it didn't do a thing.

I stood there, panting, holding my knife and the my stolen dagger. The entire hall was silent, in shock that I didn't keel over. I looked down at Tom and his eyes betrayed no emotion as he looked up at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Father would have wanted it." I muttered. I looked up at Albus. He stared back.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I shook my head, and slowly walked towards him. No one stopped me. In actuality, I was heading for the door. I never saw the arm that reached out and grabbed me, whisking me away, again into darkness.


	3. Haggering

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Percy Jackson series. I am not making any money off of this, this is merely a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 3**

After living in a world of gods and monsters, I thought I had seen it all. But nothing could prepare me for what happened after I was grabbed by an unkown wizard, and whisked of to somewhere else, yet again.

As soon as my feet touched solid ground, I twisted away from the hand on my arm, looking around, dazed. I appeared to be that I was in a living room of some a sort- a cozy one, with a crackling fire and several plush, armchairs. Though the room was big, it was warm and cozy, and I wondered who lived here. Looking up, I saw several more wizards appear in the room, popping into existance beside my kidnapper.

Looking at the man, I saw that he had a look of an old, grizzly veteran, with a wooden leg and a fake eye that spun focusing everywhere at the same time. He held a wand at his side, and a knife at me. As the other wizards appeared, they all held grim expressions, regarding me warily. Well, at least they weren't attacking. It was quite refreshing.

The last to appear was Albus, and he arrived in a flurry of canary yellow robes, which I winced at, looking cool, calm and collected. He was obviously their leader. Looking around the room, I saw most of the wizards were men and women, a few younger adults who looed like they were brothers, because of their bright red hair. They all looked rather threatening.

"Drop the knife, lad." The veteran growled, "You're surrounded." I knew there was no chance agaisnt these people, and slowly, I placed the knife and dagger on the ground, and kicked them towards him. He gestured towards a young purple haired women, who bent down and snatched up the weapons.

"Now, turn around and put your hands on the mantle of the fireplace." Groaning, I did as was told. Immediatly, the veteran strode up and wrenched my arms behind my back, cuffing them. The cuffs were warm around my wrists. He pulled me off the fireplace, and ploped me down a hard back chair, as the others gathered around, Dumbledore at their head.

"Whoever you are, I, um..come in peace..Just so you know." I said, awkwardly. "I'm not with Tom."

"No body ever calls Lord Voldemort Tom. Who are you, my boy?" That was Albus. I hesitated. I didn't want to mess with more wizarding bussiness, but was it inevitable?

"That may be, Albus, but he's got the mark." The veteran gestured at my arm.

"Unwillingly, if that's what you mean" I said.

"But why would the Dark Lord take an interest in a boy as young as him?" I whipped my head around, as I recognized the voice. It was the man who held a dagger to my throat. He had shaggy, unruly black hair, and a thin, guant face.

"Perhapes Severus has some answers?" That was a stern looking, eldery woman with a Scottish accent. She peered at me under her spectacles.

"Maybe, but can we trust him? Better to be sure." The veteran pulled a vial out of his robes, and held it up.

"I'm not drinking that." I said. "What is it?"

"Verutiserum," Albus explained. "It forces the consumer to tell the truth when asked a question."

"It won't last forever? Will it?" I asked. Extremely wary of these magic potions.

Albus chuckled. 'No, fifteen minutes, tops."

"Fine, I'll drink it if you drink some too." I demanded. Every one looked aghast at this demand. The purple haired witch winked at me. I smirked. Albus considered i for a moment.

"Very well." He reached a hand out. " Hand me a vial, Moody." Moody looked like he was about to protest, but then thought better of it, and handed Albus a glass. Tipping his head back, the old wizard down the drink. Moody leaned forward, and yanked my mouth open, pouring the drink down.

I coughed as it burned my throat. It was sickly sweet, but with a fire, and it slid slowly down my throat. Afterwards, I didn't really feel different.

"What's your name?" Moody had stepped back and know he asked me the question.

"Percy Jackson." The word slipped out of my lipps, unbidden. I opened my eyes wide at that.

"How old are you?" That was Albus.

"Sixteen. Almost seventeen. And you?"

"Ninety-six." I nodded, fair enough. I had seen thousand year old centuars before.

"Do you work for Voldemort? Or Tom Riddle?" That was Moody.

"No."

"Then what were you doing in Malfoy Manor?" Malfoy manor? Where Draco lived?

"I was brought there. By some wizards. Death Eaters."

"Why did they try to capture you?" That was a middle aged, red haired man, with a slight potbelly.

"They thought I was someone else...A potter." There was some shuffling among the group, and suddenly, two dentical red haired males popped out.

"Blimey! He looks-" The first one said.

"Just like me mate Harry!" The second one finished. I frowned.

"Do you know this Potter?" The wizards looked at me, shocked.

"You don't?" The purple haired witch said.

"Umm..Not where I come from."

"And where do you come from?" That was Albus, his thoughtful eyes on me.

"America."

"Ahh."

"And you don't work for Voldemort?" I shook my head.

"Nope," I said, popping the p.

"Be that it may, this boy saved the Dark Lord's life! I want to know why he can wistand curses. Hell, he even wistood the Avada Kedarva!" The was Moody. Every one looked at me again. Albus spoke.

"How is it that you didn't die when the curse hit you?" I sighed.

"You missed my Achilles spot."

"What!' Confusion all around.

I decided to explain further, before they asked where my Achilles spot is.

"I'm invincible. I can't die. Unless you hit me on my Achilles spot. Don't bother asking where it is." Everyone was still confused.

"Okay! That's enough! This boy doesn't work for Voldemort, yet he saved the man's life! He can wistand curses-even the killing curse, and now he says he's invincible! Who are you?" I sighed. Here came the explanation. I just hoped that whatever I did wuld not come to bite me back later.

"I'm a demi-god."

"Wha?"

"Um. You hear of the ancient Greek myths about all those gods and monsters that mortals have?"

"You mean the muggle tales of Zeu-"

"Don't say his name!" I shouted at the purple haired witch.

"Why not?"

"Names are powerful things, You never know whose listening." I warned, but I ended up sounding crazy.

"Blimey, this guys more paraniod then ol' Moody here." One of the twins muttered.

"Anyhow. The gods and goddesses and monsters- they're real." Everyone exploded in a cacophany of protests and arguments. Only Albus looked thoughtfully at me.

"What?" I said. "You're wizards and you don't believe this?" That quieted then down.

"But didn't Zeus and everybody die, like millions of years ago?" I winced as thunder boomed.

"Don't. Say. The. Names." I hissed.

"Sorry, Sorry," the redhead murmured.

"But in answer to your question, no they did not. You see, they moved Mount Olympus to America, and are still up to their old habits- having kids with mortals. There's quite a few of us, actually. We usually survive the monsters."

The whole room burst into a huge argument again. Suddenly, the shaggy bladk haired man spoke up again.

"So, you're saying that you are the son of one of the gods." I nodded my afirmative. I now knew what Chiron felt, explaining all this to people who don't believe.

"Then who's your mom?"

"My mom is a writer. Who happens to love blue food." I said.

"Okay," the man nodded. "Your dad, then?" I hesitated a bit, before the drug made me reply.

"Poseidon. God of the Seas, Earthsahker, Stormbringer, Lord of Horses."

Everyone raised an eybrow at this.

"No way," One of the red heads said.

"Drug's reventing me from lying." I reply heatedly.

"Show us one of your tricks, then." The purple haired witch said eagerly. I concentrated on the room around me. There, outside the room, a tap. I beckoned the water from it and coaxed it out, into a roaring wave. I came through the door way to the living room, in a huge, six feet tall wave that sloshed over everyone. There were a few shrieks, including an angry glare from the stern women with glasses. Although the water had splashed me, I was the only one dry. No one had been spared.

I grinned cheekily up at Albus, who annoyingly enough, wasn't miffed. He smiled at me, and with a wave of his wand, dried everyone off.

"Well." He said. "I do believe that we are in the presence of the divine..."

"So you're just going to believe him like that!" Moody shouted. "Where's your dad then, boy?"

"My father doesn't come at the beck and call for mortals." I replied coldly. Normally, I hated when pulling the "Divine Father" card, but Moody was annoying me, so...

"Well, how did Voldemort find out about you?" Moody asked.

"He's a demi-god too. Or he used to be, before his father disowned him. Now he's just a wizard." The drug was still preventing me from lying, and the room breathed a sigh of relief that their enemy didn't have the power of the gods behind him.

"So, who is dear old Tom's real father?" Great.

"Poseidon."

"So-so-so, your his-his..." The purple haired witch couldn't finish her question.

"I'm his half brother." At the repulsed looks from the entire room, I quickly amended.

"But I have other half brothers too, Posiedons children are giants, and telekines...My one half brother Tyson is a cyclopes." The stern woman looked like she was about to faint.

"But then you and Tom are the only half mortal children of his?"

"Yep." Albus looked thoughtfully at me.

"Amazing how your world managed to keep hiding from us wizards."

"Yes. And we should keep it that way." I said, worried. Albus might be a bigger problem then Tom, if he wished to exploit the demi-god world.

"Why did you save Tom?" The fast question caught me offguard, and an anwer managed to slip off my lipps.

"Because he's my half brother, and in my world, family looks out of another." I said as I felt the drug wear off.

"Albus, the drug is uneffective now, should I feed him somemore?" Moody demanded, looking very much like he wanted to.

"No. It's alright. What shall we do now, my young demi-god? I'm not completely sure you mean no harm to us, after all, family would look out for one another."

"Yes," I said, "But I have no wish to get involved in your world."

"You should be glad that it was we who captured you, and not the ministry."

"What ministry"?" I asked, a sense of foreboding in me.

"The wizarding government. Had they caught you, and they would have associated demi-gods with Voldemort, and headed over to try to destroy you."

"Thanks...I suppose. But like I said, I'll just go home now, and never bother you again. Our worlds will never touch again." Albus looked me straight in the eye.

"W have helped you. Now, perhapes you could help us."

"Like I said, I don't want to be caught up in your war. We aren't choosing sides."

"You won't be fighting, outright, Percy, my boy. There is a prophecy-"

"Albus, should we really tell him?" The stern woman demanded.

"Relax, Minerva. There is a prophecy, that states that a young wizard will have to battle Tom. Only one of them will win. Now, this young wizard is inexperienced-with magic and with fighting, even though his power is great."

"He is, I have to say, rather outmatched at the moment, you've seen Tom's skill." I shrugged. I have. If Albus couldn't get him, how could a mere boy?

"He will need help, and more importantly, training. If you can provide this training, we would greatly apprieciate it. You wouldn't be fighting against your family. Besides, you'll only be doing it for a few months, and then you'll be on your way. We'll overlook everything, and your demi-gods will be safe." I frowned. He was a cunning old man, threatening me. If I didn't help him, he'd reveal the existence of demi-gods. And I didn't know if we could hold up against these wizards.

"But I don't know any magic, and I only know fighting with traditional ancient weapons. Swords, Knife, Bow and arrows..."

"That's alright, it will be all the Death Eaters know, too. " I frowned. I really had no choice in this matter. I had to stay and help, and a part of me even wanted to stay, too. Perhapes it was because I knew how it felt like to bare the wieght of a prophecy on my back. I had help from lots of people. Perhapes this guy needed it too.

"And where is your wizard at the moment?"

"He's at school. A magic school" I nodded. Camp half blood, magic schools...It made sense.

"Fine. I'll do it. On one condition. I'll get to teach the rest of the kids too." Albus frowned.

"But that will alert more wizards to your presence, and they'll get curious. Also, some of the children there are children of death eaters, Tom's people."

"So? Everyone deserves a chance. If this is a war, then every one should be prepared to fight." Albus nodded.

"Very well."

"By the way, what's this kid's name?"

It was the shaggy haired man that spoke this time.

"Harry Potter." I groaned. Should have known.


	4. Detection

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Percy Jackson series. I am not making any money off of this, this is merely a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for all the Reviews!**

A/N: Even though it's his seventh year, Harry and the gang are still at Hogwarts. Sirius is also still alive, and pardoned, in fact, he is teaching at Hogwarts. Voldemort's influence at the ministry isn't that strong yet..

Who would name a school Hogwarts? I mused, as I drew up to the huge, ancient looking castle. It was grand and very majestic, but compared to Mount Olympus...It was nothing. I looked beside me, at the werewolf, who stared gloomily out the window at the passing countryside.

I felt for him, he was stuck as a babysitter, bringing me to hogwarts. Even worse, I had refused to go by broom or apparating or portkey, once I discovered that it required flying through the air- a very dangerous endeavor for a son of Posiedon. I even refused the half giant, Hagrid's flying motorcycle. Too bad they didn't have any Pegasi. Already I was slightly homesick.

Looking down, I saw my filmsy carry on bag. I contained three sets of robes, and a few mortal clothing that some one had conjured for me. I fidgeted with my robe. It was October, but the beavy fabric made me feel hot and itchy. I pulled at it.

"Do you always feel like you're wearing a dress?" The werewolf looked up at me, startled.

"Ha! I guess, but you'll get use to it." He said, kindly.

"Id better. " I muttered. "What did you say you teach, again?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts. It teaches the students how to defend magically-sheild charms, healing, dark creatures-the lot. Sirius teaches it with me." My course was called Physical Development. It was like P.E, except without health, and nutrition. I would be teaching everyone from third year and up.

"Lucky, you only have seven years of school." I commented. "Is that really enough?'"

"It usually is, to get jobs in the wizarding world."

"I see. And you don't learn any thing like math, or language.." Seeing his bewildered expression, I shook my head. Wizards. As the train pulled to a stop, the werewolf and I got up and exited. It was a chilly day, and the wind blew my robes, making it feel more like a dress. We reaching the edge of the lake that was situated in front of the castle, and I hopped into the boat. The werewolf-Lupin, eyed it with caution.

"Looks like they still haven't changed the boats." He muttered, shaking his head, as he got in. I grinned, and with a wave of my hand, we were off, the waves pushing us at a nice efficent pace.

"So. You went Hogwarts, what's it like?" Lupin grinned.

"It's an amazing place. There are four houses, and each houses have their own qualities, every eleven year old gets sorted as soon as they get here. You have Hufflepuff, home of the loyal, Ravenclaw, home of the intelligent, Slytherin, home of the ambitious, and finally, Griffindor, Home of the Brave..." I sat back, comfortingly, listening to his happy description of the school. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...I would only be here for...a few months, after all.

Suddenly, I stopped the boat. We jerked to a halt.

"Wha?" Asked Lupin, in the middle of his lecture on Qudittch. I frowned into the water.

"There's something here. Do you know?"

"It's just the giant squid." I gasped, delighted.

"A giant squid? You don't say? My father would be pleased that they're still alive!" And with that, I dove into the water. It was wonderfully refreshing, to be back in my father's kingdom. The lake here was dark and slightly cold, but I didn't mind. The waves thrummed with an aura of magic.

Swimming deeper, I sensed something, a deep thrumming further down. Curious, I swan lower and lower, until even my eyesight was failing me. There, I noticed a huge tentacle floating in the water, drifting slowly back and forth.

"Hello?" I called out. _Greetings, son of Poseidon._ It was a deep, melodious vioce that reminded me of some of the nymphs at my dad's palace.

"And you are?" I asked the squid. _Iole. My Lord. I live here, and have lived here for centuries, away from the rest of the world. _

"Why did you come here? Did father send you away?" _No. I was a nymph working with Oceanus, until I defected, and he, in rage turned me into this creature, and sent me of to lands unknown. _

"Oceanus is gone. Father has defeated him. You can go back, I suppose, if you want to." _While that is indeed great news, I cannot. I am stuck in this form, and bound to this castle. Only Oceanus can free me. _

"Oh. I'm sorry." _Do not be, young one, for I have found joy here. But came and visit again another time. And I shall introduce you to the other inhabitants of the lake_

"That would be great, Iole." I said. "I'll see you some other time, I guess." _Goodbye, young one. _

And with that, she dissapeared into the dark and mysterious depths of the lake. Climbing, up, I saw that the sky had darkened considerably since when I dove. Lupin was sitting, worried, in the boat. Once I surfaced, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

"You aren't wet." He stated. I rolled myy eyes.

"I was just visiting the giant squid." I said, as we started moving again.

"You demi-gods," he muttered, and I grinned.

The castle was bright and cheery, even though the sun had come down.

"Hurry, we'll probably make it to dinner!" I ran after him, hungry, after my exploits in the lake, and just a bit eager to see what this magic school would look like. Striding through the front doors, I hurrided after Lupin, into the magnificent entrance hall. Torches blazed everywhere, the medieval ceiling soaring high overhead, designs and inscriptions everywhere.

"Whoa.." I said. Even inferior to Olympus, it was pretty spectacular. Lupin grinned.

"You'll get to see more of it later. Now, the feast." Walking down the cool, marble steps, we approach a giant door with huge crest on it. The serpent, badger, Raven, and lion crest of the school. With a wave of his hand, the door opened, with a huge BOOM! And I was face to face with a thousand students and teachers.

I paled at the sight. All those faces staring intently at me. It was menacing. As we walked down the aisle between two tables, I looked at the faces. The table on my left was undoubtedly Slytherin, with a banner bearing a huge snake emblazoned on it. The death eater's kids, supposedly. I looked up and down the table, and saw a familiar face.

I smirked at Draco, and he quickly paled, but immediately recovered. He would tell Tom of my whereabouts. On my right, was the Slytherin's long time enemy and rival House. The Griffindors. Here was were I was to look for my charge-Harry Potter. After discussing it with Albus, who happens to be the headmaster of the school, I would teach Harry and his two friends (followers) Ron and Hermione five days a week, while also hosting a combat club (that was optional,) for the whole school and teaching gym. Yep, looks like I had my work cut out for me.

Striding to the front, the staff table, Lupin and I strode up the stairs, sit down on either side of Albus. The old man spoke.

"Students of all Houses. This year, we will be lucky to have a Professer Percy Jackson here to teach Physical development, as a part of our mandatory curriculum. This course will be taken by all houses third year and up, and will be stressing the importance of excersize. There will be no wondwork required, as Professor Jackson is magically deficient. He will also be the assistant head of Griffindor House. You'll get a more detailed sheet later on. Please welcome, Professor Jackson." Silence.

And then, tentitively, a girl at the Hufflepuff table started clapping. I raised an eyebrow at her, and immediately, she blushed. Then, her entire whole joined in, as well as Ravenclaw, and some of the Griffindors. The green house stayed silent. Oh well, like I cared.

Magically Deficient. It was another way to say squib, a person of magic heritage, but no magical talent. Yep, I was masquarding as a squib this year. Looking over at the Lion's table, I spotted my charge deep in conversation with a brown haired girl and another(!) redheaded boy. They were all slightly older then me, but I could now see how everyone got me and potter mixed up. We both had the same wavy black hair, and green eyes. Except his were more emerald green, while mine were sea green. Plus he had glasses. And a scar.

I had heard about that scar, before. How Tom had given it to him, even though he later destroyed Tom. I shivered. This battle was going to end in death. Was I going to be teaching my brother's murderer. I wondered what Annabeth would say to this, and I resolved to IM her and my parents that night. They would be worried, despite the fact that I did this every few months. I looked down as food suddenly appeared on the table.

It looked delicious, all home style, potatoes, buns, shepard's pie. I looked arund for a source of fire. THere was only the braiziers on the far wall. Perhapes I could discreetly go over and dump some food in before anyone noticed? No. Too riskly. I'd have to tell Albus about it.

"Sorry, Dad," I muttered into my food, only to attract a questioning look from Professor Sprout, who taught Herbology. Most of the teachers here belonged to the Order of the Pheonix, the group that fought Tom, except for the Ancient runes and Divinations professor. Severus, I had later learned, was a spy.

"Everytime we ate at home, we''d always sacrifice some food in the flames to our parents," I murmurred, quietly. "They like the smell, up in Olympus." Sprout looked part beliwildered and part intrigued.

"It must be different up in America." I nodded. It was nice to have a sympathetic ear.

"Yep. It's very intimidating to be surrounded by british speaking people." She smiled.

"But your foods delicious," I deemed, after taking a sip of colslaw soup. "Different, but delicious."

"He looks so young," That was Hermione, as she gazed up at their new professor. "Younger then us, even. How could Dumbledore let him teach?"

"Well, he must be making an exception, with the man being a squib and all," Ron muttered. "Assistant head of house. How come we have an assistant head of house?"

"I don't know, but there's something suspicious about him." Harry said, "Like he doesn't belong..."

"Do you think he's a Death Eater?" Hermione asked, her spoon raised to her mouth.

"I don't think Dumbledore would let a Death Eater in, no matter how good of a spy he is. But even so.." Harry replied.

"Maybe Fred and George know something about it, they were there at the last raid."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that-something immportant happened. Not sure if it was good or bad though." Harry mused, taking a bite out of a steaming hot potato. Dropping it quickly, he wiped his hands on a napkin.

"The twins will know, I wonder if we'll get a chance to speak to them," Hermione said. "It's pretty exciting that they're teaching at Hogwarts, you know." Fred and George had come back a year after they graduated to help Madame Hooch with Quittich training. Although they counted as staff, they were still staying with the Griffindors in Griffindor tower.

"Hey, Ron, do yu know if Ginny's trying out for chaser, again?"

"Hmp. Tsk. Tsk. A team captain showing favoritism?" Harry smiled.

"Your sister is genuinely good." And soon professor Jackson was forgotten.

"I mean, it's pretty weird that he arrives in the middle of the year, if you know what I mean." Colin Creevy muttered, as the Griffindors were heading up to their dorms for the night.

"Hey what's the password again?" Colin paused in his ramblings about the new Professor.

"Umm. Hermione?" Harry called out. He had no idea.

"Ephialtes." She called back. "Strange name, hm?"

"Not at all. It's a name, actually. Ephialtes was the infamous Greek traitor who lead the Persian army through a secret passage that overwhelmed the Greeks. He betrayed his own country. A level of hell is named after him, too, you know. The place where traitors to their community go after death. Well, in christian beliefs, anyways." The new voice had an American accent and was cool with a hint of humor. The Griffindors turned, to see Professor Jackson, striding up to them.

"That was facsinating!" Cried Hermione. "Did you choose the password?"

"Naw, it was Albus. Gods know where he got that." The students were amazed and slightly offended that the youth called Dumbledore by his first name. "Anyhow, as your new assistant head of house, I am supposed to bunk with you guys."

"Why?" Dean demanded. "Professor McGonagall never sleeps in our dorms."

"Um. Because, and I quote Dumbledore, 'I should spend some more time with people my age, and promote inter house unity.' But personally, I think he just wants me to keep tabs on you." The students snorted. It was very much like Dumbledore to do something like that.

"Great, now we have a squib to represent our house. What would Griffindor say?" Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Fred weasley, still in practice robes, holding a muddy broomstick.

"Fred!" Ron cried in a strangled voice.

"Well, I'm sorry if Albus made me Griffindor head of house, but you'll have to talk to him on that matter." Jackson sounded partially annoyed. "He wants me to spend time with young people my own age."

"How old are you, anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Sixteen." Everyone gasped. That was younger then the seven years. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't that rather too young to teach?" He asked.

"Damn right he's too young," muttered Fred.

"Meh. I doesn't matter." Jackson started looking uncomfortable at the questions. "Let's go, I'm kind of tired, and I need to settle in first."

"Actually, Jackson, that will have to wait. The headmaster wants you. Harry, Ron, Hermione, you three as well. Right away." That was McGonagall, and she hurridly lead the other Griffindors away. Fred pursed his lipps as he moved away with the rest of them.

The three looked at Jackson.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked. Would this boy blatandly ignore the headmaster?

"Um, if you can lead the way."

I was really mad. Who was the Albus to beckon me to his office this late at night? I needed to IM my mom! Three days with nothing would get her pretty worried. I sighed, and followed the three up the stairs through the winding castle. The golden trio, as they were called, seemed, well, rather normal to me. I was expecting something more, probably because they were wizards.

But really, wizards were kind of boring. I knew after listening to all those conversations from Sprout about her plants, and then later on, her seventy cats. They had nothing to talk about except for the war. The kids, were, well, normal. They seemed slightly jumpy though, but that wsa to be expected.

Now, if only I could forget about the fact that Harry was destined to either kill my brother or die at his hand...

"Are you American, Professor Jackson?" Hermione asked. She was a year older then me, like all of them, and didn't seem bothered that tshe had to call me professor.

"Yes. Call me Percy."

"Oh. Where in America?"

"Manhattan. I'm a New Yorker." I grinned. I loved my city, gods or no.

"New York? That must be really exciting. Are there wizards there? Any wizarding schools?" That was Ron, and he looked just like his older brothers, one of whom stick hated me, for the brand on my left arm.

"In America? Um. I''m not too sure. There are wizards, but we kept away from them, because of my condition." I said, gazing up at the moving portaits on the walls. They were fantastic. People of all ages and time periods crowded around.

"But there are quite a lot of magicaal animals. Centuars. Dragons." I winced. I knew from experience. Suddenly, we were interuppted by a whoosh. I gasped as a sickly green goo splashed me in the face. Wiping it off, I looked up to find a ghost, giving me the finger.

"Ooh. It's another squib! Another squib, to give Filchy company!" He sqealed.

"Peeves!"Hermione gasped.

"SQUIB! SQUIB!" He shrieked. Hermione raised her wand, and was about to cast a spell when I stopped her.

"Hold a sec. I want to try something." It was a trick Nico taught me, to banish and bind ghosts. I shouted up at Peeves.

"Go! Or I shall summon forth the kindly ones!" Peeves immediatley stopped.

"You know the kindly ones?" He said, disblieving.

"Yes, I have been blessed by the Silent one, and his son, the Ghost king." I held up a black ring. It gleamed in the torchlight. Peeves shivered. It looked to be pure onyx, but in actuality, it was stygian ice, a gift from Nico. Peeves reared back. Babbling,

"Oh blessed one...If the Silent one himself has allowed you on to his domain, who am I to judge...You are most worthy to hold the favor of the ghost king..His most kind and generous highness.." I sighed.

"Tell the others that if you bother me, I'll ask Charon himself to dump you into the Lethe! Now, begone!" Peeves zoomed off. Well. That settled that. Hades didn't like it when spirits escaped his domain, but he let them get off free, as he really didn't need all that many people to feed and clothe. I turned back to Harry and the others. They were staring open mouthed at me.

"He's never listened to anyone." Hermione muttered.

"Well, my friend is an exocist. He know how to deal with these types of things. Shall we." We walked on.

"The Silent one? The ghost King?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed. He was suspicious of me.

"Business names." He left it at that, but I knew that he would question me later. Soon we reached the griffin guarded door that lead to Dumbledore's office.

"Do you know what the password-" I asked, bending down to take a proper look at the griffin.

"Lemon Drops." Harry spoke slowly and clearly. The gate swung open, to reveal a staircase. We climbed up it, and I gazed, amazed as we entered to offices. It was cluttered with interesting little curios, junk, and shiny things. The desk looked almost buried under parachment(another thing about wizards, they use parchment-harming the environment) and near by, a three legged stool held a battered olf hat.

In front of the desk, there was a perch, and on it, a beautiful pheonix. I realized I recognized it. It was the pheonix that Albus had brought to the battle. It was good to see it had survived.

"Ahh. Kids. Come in, come in." Dumbledorre strode in from a side door, in violent purple robes. He sat down at his desk.

"Now I have a very important matter to discuss with you. Sit down." With a wave of his hand, four chair zoomed over, and I plopped myself down. Harry frowned at me, before saying.

"Thank You profeesor," and sitting down neatly. I felt exasperated.

"Now. Harry. As you know, the time of the prophecy draws nearer and nearer, as Voldemort gains in power. Do you understand?" There was barely suppresed emotion in his voice as Harry replied,

"Yes, Professor." Albus' eye twinkled in kindness.

"Well. You won't be alone. You already have professor Snape here to help you with your occlumency, but now, you must learn to take up arms." Harry looked confused. I tapped his shoulder.

"He wants you to learn how to fight and kill."

"But I have my spells-" Albus nodded.

"That's very useful, my boy, but in a battle, dueling is not the only form of fighting." Ron looked excited as he said.

"So we'll learn swords and fencing like those Pureblood families." He glanced over at Hermione. She looked nervous. Albus nodded.

"Correct, Ronald. You, Harry, and Ms. Granger are to learn more then that. Sword work, hand to hand combt, archery. What ever suits your fancy."

"But, if we're really fighting to kill...wouldn't, ahem...guns be usefuller?" Hermione muttered. Ron looked confused.

"A gun is like a muggle crossbow," I muttered. He nodded, 'oh'. Albus looked startled.

"Of course, however, guns can be stopped with protective sheilds, whereas swords must be met in a challenge. It's tradition, and even Voldemort won't break tradition. As well, you be learning hand to hand combat, which is extremely useful when you are disarmed." Albus explained. I nodded in understanding.

"I see, professor. But who's going to-" Harry started, and then looking at me, "oh" Albus nodded.

"You three will have lessons every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Wednesdays will be a combat club that Professor Jackson will be holding, optional to the whole school. I suggest you bring your friends, then..." I sighed. More work for me. And I haven't even gotten a schedule, never mind a lesson plan.

"Okay," The three of them nodded.

"Alright. You are dismissed." Dumbledore said. "Percy, a word, if you will." I groaned, and sat back down. As soon as the others left, Albus looked intently at me.

"Perseus, I'm afraid that Tom has found new help."

"Perseus, I'm afraid that Tom has found new help" As soon as the door shut behind them, each of the trio pulled out an extendable ear, pointing it in the direction of the door.

"How does this concern me?" Percy's annoyed voice rang out.

"They're the remenants of Kronos' army. Empusa, telekines. Even a few-"

"What are you doing here!" McGonagall's voice rang out, and hurridly, the three of them ran off, heading to their dorm.

"Telekines? Empousa?" Ron asked."What are those?" Hermione shrugged.

"Perhapes they're code? But they sound familiar-maybe I've read somewhere..."

"He sure is mysterious for a squib. I think there's something he'd not telling us." Harry argue, as they stepped through the portrait hole.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll have plently of time to find out..." Ron said. " Can you imagine, 5 days of training a week? As if I don't have enough to do. Speaking of homework, what did you guys write for the five uses of eye of salamander?"

I stormed back to Griffindor tower, distracted with the news that Albus had told me. Tom had somehow found the remenants of Kronos' army, and recruited them to help him with his conquest of the wizarding world. I wasn't sure what he had promised them in return, but I had a guess. Severus wasn't sure about their exact number, but it seemed to be about over thrree hundred Telekines, Empousa, and other varied monster, even a few demi-gods.

Which meant war between oour two world would be inevitable, and eventually we would have to chose sides. But I didn't want to drag camp half-blood into another battle where we would be fighting our own kind... I had to contact Chiron, and see what he made of this. Now, to find a bathroom in this castle.

Three hours later, I was back where I started: lost. There were just too many staircases and and portaits and corridors. Groaning, I slumped against the side of the wall, when I heard singing coming from an open door. Approaching it cautiously, I emerged to find an antique looking bathroom lit dimly by a few flickering lights. I turned, looking for the source of the music.

A young schoolgirl with dark hair and glasses flew one of the stalls, and I realized that she was a ghost.

"So you're the one that everybody's talking about...The squib who has the blessing of the ghost king?" I nodded

"You know, this is a girls bathroom...But no one ever uses it, they avoid me." I nodded again, and approached the faucets. Just as I was about to open the faucet, a design at the bottle caught me attention. It was a snake, coiled around its self, and it seemed to move, just like the tattoo on my arm. Albus had tried applying a glamour over it, but nothing worked, and I was resigned to wear long sleeved the entire duration of my stay here.

"_Open." _I said, in ancient greek, the word came out of my throat, unbidden. What? I jumped back as the sink shifted out of the way, revealing a dark, gaping hole. I looked back at the ghost.

"What is that?" asked. She seemed startled for a moment.

"The Chamber of Secrets. You're a speaker. The heir of Slytherin has come again." She said.

"What's the chamber of secrets? What's down there? What's a speaker?" I demanded. But already, she was backing away.

"Ask Harry, if you dare." I was bewelidered. The heir of Slytherin? Albus had told me that Tom was the heir of Slytherin, one of the founding fathers of this school, but on his mothers side, which meant that I couldn't be one. And how did I open the door? Shrugging, I jumped into the hole, sliding down the inky depths to down towards the center of the earth. I'll have to contact Annabeth later.

The first thing I was aware of when I reached the bottom of the tunnel, was that I was under the lake! I could feel the rushing water above me, soothing, calming, a nice rythym. The chamber was cool and damp, and old looking, and looking down, I saw piles of animal bones everywhere. Walking forwards, I reached a bdoor, embalzoned with five snakes.

"Open," I said again in ancient greek, and as the door swung open, I gasped in suprise. The chamber was magnificient, green marble floor spanned the length of the entire cavern. There was a giant, reflecting pool on one side, and at the end of the hall, a huge face of an old man.

He looked wise and noble, but there was a hint of sadness in his expression. Intrigued, I walked forward, looking down into the pool. Glittering at the bottom was, suprisingly, a collection of Drachmas. Bending down, I took one, and examined it. It seemed real enough. Walking down the chamber, I examined the huge face. At the bottom f the face, etched near it's beard was an inscriotion in ancient greek.

"_Speak to me, Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!" _Strange. I had thought Hogwarts was established in the 10th century, long after the Romans abandoned Britantica. I said the phrase out loud.

There was a giant, grating noise, and looking up, I almost had a heart attack as the giant mouth of the figure opened, revealing a set of stairs. Hesitantly, I climbed up the stairs, into the huge mouth. There was a creaking behind me, and I whirled around to find the mouth shut, sealing me in darkness. I panicked.

Then a whoosh of flame, and the chamber lit up. I gasped as I relized that I was in greek -style pantheon, much like the mess hall back at home. It was magnificent, and airy, and didn't feel stuffy, as I expected it to be.

"Welcome, young demi-god." My head snapped up at the sound of the voice.

"Who's there?"

"Here, in the corner." My eye roved the corners of he pantheon, until I found the hint of a face, surrounded by shadows. I aproached the statue, hesitantly. It was a man, Dressed in flowing greek robes, holding a tablet and stylus in his hand. He had a wistful expression as he gazed forward.

"Who are you?" I asked, my words automatically in ancient greek.

"I am Salazar Slytherin, however, I am also known as Themis, Titan of law and order. " I took a step back. A titan. His name sounded familiar, and I wasn't sure if he was on Kronos' side of not in the uprising last year.

"Don't worry, demi-god, I bring you no harm. I'm stuck, as you can see, in this state."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "This is a waizarding school"

"Yes, a wizarding school that I helped found." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? So gods know about these wizards? Why didn't they say anything?" Slytherin, or rather Themis made a rasping noise that sounded like a sigh.

"Because they didn't want the two worlds to meet. Wizards, as you now them, started when the Titan Metis, blessed a select handful of humans. In time, this group grew, and became the wizarding community as it is now." Metis? Mother of Athena? Annabeth's grandmother?

"What about the muggleborn students? So you're saying that these wizards are actually demi-titans, or something?"

"No, they are completely mortal, just blessed, with special abilities. Muggleborn magic is created whenever Metis felt like it. When I was at Hogwarts, I tried keeping the muggleborns ignorant of their magic, because I knew it would be stupid to expand the maical community, not because of blood purity." I remembered that of the four founders of Hogwarts, Slytherin was the one who tried to limit the school to old pureblood families only.

"But why? Why interfere with your fellow Titan's work?"

"Balance. I want balance. And if there are too many wizards as opposed to demi-gods, then there won't be any balance. You see, with you as the children of gods, and them as the blessed mortals of Titans, you are destined to be mortal enemies." I stared.

"If the two of your worlds meet, then it would result in much blood shed, until one of you are exterminated." And I had just set the two of our world's together.

"Who-who would win?" I asked, lips parched.

"Looking at it number wise? You'd be out-numbered three hundred to one." I blanched.

"Does the wizards know about this?"

"No, they don't even know that you exist. Once all of them find out, there will be war..."

"I can't let this happen!" I said, despertly. "I need to stop this. We can't fight...We'll lose..."

"Do you want to hear the reason I came to Hogwarts, besides controlling the wizarding population?"

"Why?"

"There was a prophecy made years ago, many many years ago, that speaks of a bridge between the two worlds. Someone born of the gods and of the blessed mortals. When the time comes for the two groups to fight, the bridge will either save them, or destroy them all. I came to Hogwarts looking to find this Bridge. Perhapes, now is the time for him or her to appear... Are you quite alright, there?" I had paled.

'Born of gods and blessed mortals.' The words rang in my ears. 'He will be the one to save you, or destroy you.' I only knew one person who was half wizard, half god. And he was the last person who would agree to help.

_**End of Chapter 4 **_

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	5. Promising

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Percy Jackson series. I am not making any money off of this, this is merely a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I think for this story, I'm just going to leave the fact that the way the Achillies curse is reacting as it is. Harry is going to be a demi-god..But not until later. And about Themis being a Titaness...oops. I suppose. Thanks for all the reviews!**

I ran into the great hall, rubbing my eyes and yawning. As the doors banged open, the assembled students and teachers all looked up at me warily, and, self conciously, I slowed myself to a walk. But despite everything, whispers followed me all the way up to the staff table. The Griffindors were curious about what Potter, Weasley, and Ganger had told them, the Slytherins were disdainful that a squib would be allowed in Hogwarts, and the rest-well, I glanced down at my robe, wondering if it was askew.

Plopping my self down on the bench next to Sprout, she stated before giving me a small smile,

"First day, eh?" I nodded warily, looking at my schedule.

"I have third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs." I glanced in the general direction of the aforementioned kids.

"What are you going to do with them?" Sprout asked. I shrugged. I really had no time to think about it, especially after last night-meeting Themis, the prophecy, and the conversation with Annabeth.

_FLASHBACK_

_"So, you're stuck in a school that teaches kids witchcraft and magic?" _

_"Uh...Basically." I said, trying to avoid her questioning gaze. _

_"And how, exactly did this happen?" She demanded, her eyes blazing. "You go to England for a wee, and you get into this mess! I knew you couldn't take care of yourself! Even now, you're still-_

_"Annabeth! Listen. These people, they are the decendants of mortals blessed by the Titan Metis." Her eyes widened. _

_"Metis, as in mother of Athena?"_

I stared gloomily out at the lake. Annabeth had not taken it well. it had taken me forever to persuade her not to tell Chiron. And after all that, I still had a class to teach. Speaking of which...I smirked.

"Hey, do you happen to have any boats here at Hogwarts?"

"Today, we will be doing a little canoeing." Twenty incredulus faces stared back at me. I rolled my eyes. The assorted Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were shivering in their long robes, as we stood on the shore of the lake, eleven canoes in front of us.

"B-But, sir, what about the giant squid?" I smirked. I still couldnt get used to kids calling me sir.

"She won't bother us." The kids stared.

"She?" I saw one mouth to her friend.

"So, you'll be two person to a canoe. The person in the back is in charge of steering, but those in the front will still have a vital job. Now, hop to it!" I grinned as the kids scrambled for a partner. Twenty minutes later, all of us were in the water, bobbing quietly on the coal black lake. I dipped a hand in it. I was cool, and refreshing-calming.

"Alright. Now that you have mastered the art of canoeing, we're going to have a race!" The kids stared at me incredulously, as most of them were still trying not to fall out.

"So, let line up here and-"

SPLASH! I sighed. It was going to be a long day. If only Annabeth was here.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Yeah, these wizards, blessed by the titans are destined to be our mortal enemies." I said grimly. _

_"Is it safe for you to be there, then?" She asked her mouth pulled tightly in a line. _

_"They don't know of their origins, yet, but when they find out, well, there government, i from what I can see, corrupt, and greedy...But, right now, they're in the middle of a civil war." She frowned. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"They're really divided here, about the purity of their blood. There's a wizard-Lord Voldemort, who thinks that all mortal born wizards and mortal are slime of the earth. He's trying to irradicate them and all that." _

_"And how does this have anything to do with the fact that you're at thhis wzarding school?'" I sighed dramatically._

_"You're distrust wounds me, my dear. But seriously, I was tracking some monsters a few days back, when some of Voldemorts people found me. Thought I was an enemy wizard. So they took me back to their base. Only, afterthat, they were ambushed by their enemies, who, thinking I was one of Voldemort's death eaters, brought me to their base. Which happens to be this school for magic. Their leader is the headmaster." _

_"But what are you doing there now?" _

_"The oh-so-esteemed headmaster made a deal with me. Help their prophecized saviour, or he'd reveal the existance of demi-gods. I'm backed into a corner." By the time I was finished. She was seething. _

_"That meddling little! But Percy, I know first hand of your abilities. But these are wizards. How can you do anythng to help them?" I gaped at her. _

_"These wizards have no experience of physical combat. All they do is stand around throwing spells at one another. They have no class!" She chuckled. _

_"Well, at least this isn't too out of hand, Seawead brain. But does this Voldemort guy know who you are?'" I stiffened _

_"Yeah, he's a demi-god too." She raised an eyebrow. _

_"Oh? Who's his parent?" I paused. _

_"I don''t know. All I know is, he's been disowned." She stareed at me, calculating. Much like her mother. _

_"Well, if he's a demi-god, then perhapes you're supporting the wrong side."_

I yawned as the seventh year Griffindors and Slytherins trudged down the hill to the lake. Thank the gods it was the last class of the day. It had been tiring, getting all the kids out on the water, but afterwards, I had found it quite rewarding, watching the gleeful snickers of children as their enemies fell into the water. By this time, I had made seven rescues, and I was still drenched.

The seventh years had better behave. As the kids stepped up to the shoreline, they stared sullenly at the boats, no doubt hearing the rumours from the previous bathes of kids.

"So. Today, is our first day, and as a treat we will be doing some canoeing...As you can see." I gestured towards the canoes. Turning, I stepped onto my canoe, about to push off, when a voice demanded,

"What is the point of this?" I turned, expecting to see one of the higher class Slytherins. Instead, it was Potter, arms crossed across his chest, Granger and Weasley standing uncomfortably behind him.

"It's part of our lesson. Physical development, remember?" I said blandly. The entire class had turned to stare at us,. I groaned. We didn't have time for this.

"What use is canoeing?" Potter asked. "Anyone can row a boat." I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh?" I asked. "And, what, exactly, Potter, would you deem, important?" He spread his hands out,

"Physial Development. How is canoeing promoting physical development?" I gaped at him.

"What? Canoeing uses all of your upper body muscles! Plus it's considered theraputic. Look, I don't want another word, in the canoe, now!" I winced at my own tone. It wasn't his fualt that he was discomtent, dealing with the prophecy and the stead rise of Tom. He glared as he took a seat with Weasley and Granger. I turned to find Draco smirking. As I caught his eye, he turned away, frightened.

I had to remind myself. Here, in this world, I wasn't the Hero of Olympus. No, I was the brother, and possible ally of their worst enemy. Oh, how Albus had twisted everything.

_FLASHBACK_

_"What do you mean?" I demanded. "Voldemort is a murderer with aims to destroy an entire people!" Annabeth looked at me, hard._

_"How do you know that for sure?" She questioned. "You've only heard it from his worst enemy, now that's hardly a fair thing to judge someone with..." I hesitated. She was right. And he was my brother. But, there was something about him that repulsed me. _

_"It's just, I don't want to get too involved with this war. Or with these wizards."She sighed._

_"You're right, Percy. But be careful!" I nod. "Anything else?" I swallow, here was the hard part. _

_"There's a prophecy. I heard here, about wizards and us. When the war arrives between the two of us, the only person who can save us is the Bridge." _

_"A Bridge? So there's going to be a war?" I nod._

_"Aparently. And, about the Bridge, Annabeth. He or she will be born of gods and blessed mortals, or wizards." Her eyes widened, as I continued._

_"And the only one I know who is like that is Voldemort." _

The seventh years were painful. Being of rival houses, the two constantly squabled, but thanks to the questionable balance of the canoes, they weren't able to throw any punches, es[ecially with me patrolling the waters. In the end, we wound up with only three injuries, and minor trauma. All in all, a job well done.

Dinner was as stately an affair as all breakfeast and lunch, but by now, I had noticed a certain tension in the air. It was obvious that the whole school knew the state of the war, and it was charged with nervousness and anxiety. I felt sorry for these kids. After all, I had gone through the same things.

"So, you have the golden trio this evening?" I started. "Oh," She chuckled. "That's just the nickname we've adopted for Misters Potter, Weasley, and Mrs. Ganger."

"The golden trio? Seriously, is Dumbledore _trying_ to give the boy a big head?" I scowled.

"The boy?" She laughed. "Honestly, Percy, you're younger then them." I shrugged. "But up here..." I pointed at my head suggestively. She sighed and shook her head, turning to her shepard's pie.

That night, I headed met the trio in Dumbledore's office. They were there before me, and I made myself fashionably late.

"So," I said, strolling into the room. "I see my pupils are ready to learn the art of war?" The three stared. I turned to the headmaster.

"By the way. Could you provide us with some...gear?" He frowned, and stroked his long beard.

"If you mean weapons, dear boy..." I nod. "I suppose we could conjure some. What do you need?" I paused and thought.

"I'm a swordmaster, mostly, but I can work with knives and daggers as well as hand to hand. A bow, however... That's a different story." He stared at me.

"Who taught you?' Potter asked, suspiciosly. I turned, and gave him a wicked smile.

"A three thousand year old centuar." I smiled. "So. About the swords..."

Fifteen minutes later, we were in the Room of Requirment, it's interior a not-so-accurate replica of the training grounds back at camp. For several reasons. Instead of monsters and demi-gods running around, I had three awkward, gangly teenagers, instead of spectators, I had moving portaits comenting on everything, and finally, instead of Riptide, which would be entirly ineffective as a weapon, I had one poor quality, conjured steel sword.

Of course, Potter had the sword of Griffindor. According to Dumbledore, it wold be the weapon used by Harry to slay Voldemort... He stood now, holding it uncormfortable at his side. Of course, the other two were no better. Weasley was absently waving his sword around, fighting imaginary opponents, while Granger juggled hers from hand to hand. Yet even with the distractions, I had to admire what a piece of work the sword of Griffindor was.

"So." I said. "Swordplay is a delicate art. Sure, it involves killing, but it also requies a lot of finesse."

"Well, I don't think Harry would need that much finesse to hack of You-Know-Who's head." Weasley muttered. I smirked. That was certainly true-until I remembered the fact that is was my brother they were talking about.

"Yeah..well, between here, and killing Voldemort, there will be many Death Eaters in the way. So, in dealing with them..." I shrugged. "Now, the proper stance when you're about to engage in battle is..."

To their credit, the 'golden trio' were very good. They adapted well and learned quickly. I suppose that having a prophecy to fulfill will do that to you. Potter was hard and strong, pushing forward, no matter what, while Weasley guarded his back. Granger didn't attack often, but when she did, it was true.

"You, Mrs. Granger, are an example of excellent swordsmanship. Now, when you go to disarm an opponent, instead of hitting him on the hilt of his sword, trying going lower, forcing the blade down." Two hours later, they were on their way on their way to becoming demi-god level swordsmen.

"Now, before we go, I'd like you to surround me, and attack me. You're job is to try to land a blow." They stared incredulously. "What, don't think I can do it?" They all took up their stances. I remembered the time when Luke first taught me dueling. How I had discovered my talent with the blade. I hoped that Potter would to, even if it meant the death of Tom.

Suddenly, the three of them swung into action, choping and slicing, while I called out directions, or rather, insults. "Too slow, Weasley" "Off balanced Potter" "Oh, come on, my Grandma can move faster then you!" Well, technically, Rhea probably could, being the Titaness she was. Blocking a swipe at my head from Potter, I admired the way the rubies on the sword glistened in the lamplight.

"I have to say, though, that's a pretty piece of metal you got there, Potter." His eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure it is." He said, as he lunged at me again. I ducked, and kicked him in the shin, while turning, to block a thrust at my stomach from Granger. I disabled her quickly, wrenching the sword out of her hand. Turning to Weasley, I admired his bravery as he narrowed his eyes, before lunging at me.

"Too slow." I sighed, and with a jab, his sword fell out of his grasp. I turned, looking at the three of them, smiling my widest smile.

"Well, that was quite a work out. Lots of work to do tommorow, but...good job." Potter smiled, uncertainly, and held out his hand.

"Thanks proffessor Jackson." I reached my out with my left arm, not bothering to shift my swordin my righ arm. We shook.

"Wow, Potter, that's a poweful grip you have there." He smiled, and then, twisted my arm up, wrenching my left sleeve up. A startled sound of pain escaped my throat.

"Harry!" That was Granger, "What do you think you're doing?" But Potter was staring at my blackened arm, the place where the strange, moving tattoo was branded.

"Hermionie, he's got the mark...He's a death eater, and he's been in a school of children!" The two gaped.

"What!" Potter pulled my arm forward.

"Hey!" I protested. But, for a skinny guy, he was strong,

"Look!" The two of them stared at my tattoo.

"Y-You're..." I sighed.

"I'm not a death eater." I said. "You're headmaster can confirm it. You honestly have such little faith in him. Do you think he'd let someone like me into this school?" Potter paused. I continuesd. "Besides, Snape is a death eater, and you don't care." It felt good to rat Snape out.

"Snape is a spy, trusted by Dumbledore," Potter said.

"Are you a spy then?" Asked Granger. I shook my head.

"No..."

"`How did you get you're mark, then?" I winced.

"I was forced to. Voldemort wanted my...talents put to use for his cause. I refused, but he wouldn't take no for answer." I nodded down at my tattoo. "Dumbledore rescued me," I winced, I hated owing people. "And here I am." The three of them looked unsure, at but Potter slowly let go of my arm.

"Um, but you're a squib. You-Know-Who hates muggles and squibs!" Granger asked.

"Or were you lying about that too?" I shook my head.

"No magic. I'm just a deuling instructor." Of course they looked like they were going to ask more, and I kknew that they wouldn't stop until they found the answer. And then...there'd be hell to pay for Dumbledore.

"He's a squib, and underage, but Voldemort wants to recruit him in his army?" Hermionie wondered.

"That is beyond strange. Plus he always just kills those who refuse him. Why make an exception for Jackson?" Harry pointed out.

"Maybe Fred'll know. I'll bet he knew about the professor being a death eater, what with all those nasty glances he was sending him." Ron added, as they climbed the stairs to Griffindor tower, exhausted from their workout.

"Yeah...I'll bet the whole Order knows!" Harry said. "A filthy death eater!"

"But he said he was forced, Harry." Hermionie suggested placatingly. The two boys just stared at her. "Voldemort wanted a swordsman in his army, so he decides to recruit one."

"Stil...you could tell there was something he left out. It doesnt't make sense once you but it together." Ron declared. "But whatever it is...Dumbledore trusts him, so he can't be that bad-Oi! Fred!" The elder Weasley turned, his face breaking out into a wide smile.

"Hey! Harry, Ron, Hermionie!" The three ran up to him, he was still decked out in his qudditch robes, broomstick in one hand, the other holding clipboard. "I just got back from Hufflepuff tryouts. Man, it was intense!"

"Look, Fred.. We were wondering about..the new professsor, Jackson." The older boy's face immediately darkened.

"So. You know."

"Not all of it," Harry admitted, "Just that hes-" Fred put up a hand, sliencing him.

"Let's bring this talk somewhere else." He led them through a series of of hallways, until they chanced upon an abandoned classroom. "In here" He said, pointing a hand hrough the doorways, and together, the four of them slid in.

As they settled down on the rotting desks, Fred sighed and looked up at them.

"So. What do you know about Professor Jackson?" Harry paused.

"Only that he's got the dark mark, an ex-death eater." Hermionie stepped in.

"But he said he was forced! Is that true!" Fred examined his nails, looking exremely reluctant.

"I'm not sure about that, but the Order did send him in to teach you. You know about the raid we had a month ago?" He asked. The trio nodded.

"We got straight into Malfoy Manor, Voldemort's lair, and there was a huge fight. Mostly inner circle death eaters. We had found their nest. Your friend Drac was there too." He smirked. "Hiding behind Aunty Bella's skirts. Anyhow. There was another boy too. One who couldn't be struc down by the cruiciatus curse...Or even the Avada Kedavra." The three gasped. Another person who survived the curse, and without even a curse scar!

"What!" Ron exclaimed. Fred nodded grimly.

"He didn't have a wand, but he was lethal with his muggle weapons, swords, daggers. We thought at first that he was with the dark lord, but then, we realized he was just trying to escape. And he nearly got away, too." His eyes darkened. "Then Dumbledore sarted dueling Voldemort." Harry's eyes widened.

"How did it go?" Fred paused.

"Dumbledore would have struck a killing blow."

"What stopped him?" Ron demanded.

"If your friend, Mr. Perseus Jackson had not stepped in front of the dark lord, taking the curse in his place." The three of them blanched. It was hard to think of anyonne volantarily saving the dark lord. And get hit by an Avada Kedavra, no less.

"When he said that Voldemort wanted to use his talents..." Hermionie whispered. "I guess this is what he meant." Ron nodded.

"The perfect bodyguard." Harry said bitterly. "He saved voldemort...HE SAVED MY PARENTS MURDERERS!" He shouted. The three of them looked pitingly at him. "He may have been forced to take the dark mark, but he'll still be the worst of them all!"

"But that's not all, Harry. The reason he saved Voldemort..." Fred continued, in a softer tone.

"Why!" Harry looked up, eyes brimming with tears.

"He is-" Sudden;y, the air around them exploded with a cachophany of noise. Klaxons rang in the air.

"What's that?" Ron asked his brother.

"Interuder alert." We have to head on up to our houses." The three of them ran up the stairs, and through the wailing portrait hole. They stopped as a bizarre sight met their eyes.

The Griffindors were clustered around two people in the middle of the room. Jackson was standing arms crossed, in front of a younger kid, who was sprawled on the floor, holding his head. _The intruder!_ Harry noted. He had black hair, and wore black pants and a black leather jacket. He looked to be about 12 or 13, his features latin american. He grinned sheepishly up at Percy, who frowned.

"What are you doing here?" The professor demanded. The younger kid groaned, and offered a hand, which Jackson took, lifting him onto a comfy couch.

"How?" Harry asked Lavender.

"The shadows were...moving! The kid, he just sort of fell out of a pool of shadows..." Harry frowned. What?

"Annabeth sent me. She thought that you'd need some backup..." The kid grinned. "She meant babysitting." Harry watched as Percy seethed. Then relaxed. He seemed dangerous, dispite his young age, and Harry wondered if the two were related, somehow, to have these strange, and frightening powers.

"Yeah, but how did you find me? This location...Heck, I don't even know were it is!" Jackson qeustioned. The kid's grin grew wider.

"I weaseled it out of Father." His expression, when mentioning father, grew solem for a moment. Out of...respect? Jackson gaped.

"Your father actually told you!" He gasped. Whoever this father was, he was pretty important sounding. The kid smirked.

"Anything for his favourite kid." Jackson grunted.

"You're his only kid, Nico." Nico sighed. And looked up at Jackson

"Only _mortal_ kid, you mean.." Harry wondered what that meant. Was his father...not human? But then what did that make Nico? And Jackson?

"Then I'm sure you know of the situation here?" His eyes widened. "Wait-if your father told you, then do the parents know about these people?" There was a strong empahsize on Parents, and once again, Harry heard traces of respect in the younger boy's tone. Nico shook his head.

"Only your father, mine, and Thalia's." Jackson tensed. Nico noted this and reassured him,

"Don't worry, they don't plan on taking action...just yet." The to of them both looked at each other in relief. Everyone was startled. Whoever their father's were...Just then, the portrait of the fat lady opened, and teachers spilled out. McGanagall, Snape, Sprout, and Dumbledore.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall demanded in her harsh voice. Jackson turned, and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh...My fellow colleagues...This is my...cousin. Nico Di Angelo." He said, while Nico got up and stared at them with hostility.

"I take it he's one of you're kind?" Snape sneered bluntly. Jackson beamed.

"Aptly put, Sev. He is indead one of, our kind.." The Griffindors were curious. Their kind? Who were they? Not wizards, or muggles...That was for sure. Nico growled, his hand straying to a dagger on his belt that Harry hadn't noticed yet. He reached for his wand, just in case.

"And, what, pray tell, are you doing here? Mr. Di Angelo?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"He's here to check up on me. Orders from Olympus." Olympus? Finally a semi-familiar word. Wasn't that a mountain? In greece? Sprout's eyes widened.

"He isn't? One of the...one of your parents? Is he?" The teachers all looked slightly scared at that point. Jackson laughed. Nico ground out an answer.

"No...I'm one of the kids. Just a friend of Percy's." The four of them immediatly relaxed.

"Well, Mr. Di Angelo. I suppose...you can stay. Perhapes you can help Mr. Jackson with his teaching..." Nico nodded.

"Yeah...I guess." McGanagall nodded. "Very well. I shall see you tommorrow morning."

Nico and I sat on my crimson and gold bed spread, curtains drawn for privacy. I handed him a choclate frog, and as he bit into it, I spoke in ancient Greek, the melodious tone of the words comforting.

"I trust Annabeth has told you about the prophecy?" Nico swallowed, and replied in the same tongue.

"You mean the Bridge?" I nodded. He continued.

"Well, I did some research, and, well, so far the only part blessed mortal, and part god in existence is your Voldemort person. Even if he was disowned by his parent." I sighed. Nico stared inquistiively at me.

"And if he's the only one who can save our races from war, why are we fighting against him?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't want to fight. But it looks like we'll probably have to." Nico nodded.

"It's just a matter of choosing sides, now." I sighed again.

"Plus Dumbledore, the leader of their self proclaimed light side said that according to reports, some remanents of Krons' army found their way to Voldemort." Nico blanched.

"This isn't like you, Percy. Usually, when theirs a fight to have, you'd never back down.." He looked me in the eye. "What's wrong?" Damn child of Hades with their perceptiveness.

"When I was captured by Voldemort...he wanted me to join him..." Nico nodded, dark eyes solem. "One of the reasons was because he wanted my power. My invincibility, my control ver water." I paused. " The second reason...is because he is my half brother. The other son of Posiedon. And family should stick together." Nico started, before quickly recovering.

"Another son of Poseidon, huh? Annabeth didn't tell me about this."

"I didn't tell her. I don't need her worrying about me. And you better not tell her either." I demanded, harshly. I put my head in my hands. "And now, I'm at a magic school, teaching this kid prophecized to kill my half brother! Helping him along his way!" I shouted. Nico put a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy. He maybe your brother, but it doesn't mean that he's family. We're your family. You know that. Just do what's right." I sighed bitterly.

"What's right? Whatever happened to blood is thicker then water?" I questioned. "But you're right about one thing. You and Annabeth, and camp are my family. If it means saving you guys...then I'll be perpared to do anything."

**End of Chapter 5**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Preview for next time...**

"Voldemort!" Harry shouted his wand clenched tightly in his hand. "Let him go! It's me you want, remember?" Voldemort looked unconcerned down at him, twirling his wand in his hand. Jackson raised his head, and glared down at him, and when he spoke, his voice was filled with pain.

"Stay out of this Potter! It's family business!" Harry's eye's widened.

"What did you say?"


	6. Abandoning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Percy Jackson series. I am not making any money off of this, this is merely a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, hope you enjoy chapter 6...sorry if it's a bit short.**

Morning came, and with it, another day of lessons. I clanced over at Nico, who was face down on his bed, and gave him a nudge with my foot.

"What..." He jumped up, and brandished his stygian ice dagger. I raised my hands.

"Whoa..It's time for breakfest. Ready for your first day of class, Professor Di Angelo?" Nico smirked.

"After you, Professor Jackson." Groaning, I stretched, and dressed in jeans, and a hoodie. It was getting cold these days-fall was dying into winter. Together, we disended thtough the tower, amid mutterings and pointed fingers.

"You know, arriving here is shadow travel, in front of all those people-really not subtle." I told Nico, automatically converting to Ancient Greek. Nico shrugged.

"I just wanted to show off. Frighten some mortals..."

'How's everyone doing at home?" I wondered.

"It's great...Your mom was really worried for a while, and your step dad too. Thalia wanted to go looking for you, but Artemis didn't let her. Annabeth...well. She's throwing herself into her work. She's crazy about this new pantheon she get's to build in Olympus Central." I grinned. Yep that was my Annabeth.

"Jeez, you know how much class I'll be missing...My entire first semseter, I really can't afford to be kicked out of this one." I complained. Nico grinned.

"The joys of education. Maybe when all this is over I'll take night classes." He himself had dropped out after chancing upon the demi-god world. When we finally got down to the Great Hall, Nico stared up in awe at the large ceiling and glistening chandeliers.

"Whoa!" I nodded.

"These people are extravagent." We climbed up to the staff table, the rest of the teachers looking warily at us. Sitting down next to Sprout, I casually picked up my spoon and stared ahead, just as Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention, students of Hogwarts! As ou may have noticed, we have another...addition to our staff. Please welcome, Mr. Di Angelo, who will be assisting Professor Jackson in his Physical Development Course." The students clapped warily, a few eyeing Nico hungrily. I looked over at my cousin, and saw his mouth pull into a tight line. He was used to bullies at his old school, just as I had been.

"Mr. Di Angelo. Might I inquire your age?" Sprout looked at Nico questioningly.

"Oh. I'm turing eighty seven this december." I had to say I was proud with the way Nico's mouth never twitched. I had taught him well. Sprout started, and stared, before going back to her breakfeast porridge, I turned to Nico and grinned. He raised an eye brow in return. True, he looked like your average 13 year old kid, but he was in fact, born in the 1930s.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the great hall, as all of the ghosts of Hogwarts swooped in. Amid gasps and protests, the spirits races to the staff table, and crowded around Nico. I glaed at him as I rescued my porridge.

"Oh, my honourable highness..I have been stuck in this form for five hundred years! Perhapes, it would be okay, if I could decend into your father's realm with your favour?" One cried.

"Yes, yes, my lord. My brother is in Asphodel..He seeks a chance to become a spirit like me...Perhapes you can look into his case?" Another shouted.

"Sire! You must banish this ghost Peeves! He is a danger to us all here, and deserves to be sent to the depths of Tartarus!" A third cried.

"Oh really?" Someone called out, "Didn't you bribe Minos to get out?" The ghost who had just spoken winced, and queitly back off.

"My king! I have lost my memory in Lethe...Help me reclaim it!" I turned and saw Nico turn red, with pent up frustration.

"LOOK!" He shouted. "Your cases will be reviewed as you submit them! Now, I am rather busy now, so be gone! Or I'll tell my father..." He trailed of suggestively. The ghosts fled quickly, leaving an astonished hall of children and adults alike.

"Well." I said. "I guess work is hard done there." Nico nodded.

"There's so much paper work. Files and cases. Even the dead want their rights, but you have to wait forever for your case to be reviewed." I patted him on the back. Sprout turned to Nico, her face a light with wonder.

"Why?" Nico shrugged.

"Who knows."

Harry was sullen that evening as he stepped into the Great Hall for dinner. He was distracted the whole day by the news about their new professor, and curiostiy, for his younger cousin. He was determined to find out who and, more importantly, what, they were. Ron and Hermione were supportive, but hesitant. And the fact that Voldemort was lurking around the corner...

The plupped himself down on the bench, and waited for his friends to do the same. Ron had gotten back from Herbology, while Hermione was in the library.

"Harry! Ron! I think I've found something on the Professors." They both knew who she was talking about.

"Let's see!" He said, and in his excitment, put his spoon down. She was holding a library book, thick, and hardcovered, the pages yellow. _A Study of Greek Culture Through the Ages_. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you remember that term, that Nico mentioned, last night? Olympus?" Harry nodded.

"It's a mountain somewhere, isn't it?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"In Greece. Supposedly, it's the place where their ancient gods and goddesses live."

'" What do you mean by that?" He asked. "They don't look very Greek." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, of course not. But, seriously, what if there's more to magic then wizardry." The two boys stared.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" She leaned forward, excited.

"If wizards and magic exist, then why can't g-" They were interrupted by a yell from the staff table. Looking up, they saw that Dumbledore had collapsed in his seat, his face red, and puffy. Some of the first years started screaming, as McGonagall, next to him followed suit. Everyone dropped their spoons, but none of the students had been poisoned.

"Quick! Get Madame Pomfrey!"

I looked over as Dumbledore sagged in his seat. His face had a bloated look to it. Strange, yet familiar looking. Nico and I sat back, as the school nurse, and other assorted teachers rushed forward.

"But the headmaster is imune to poison!" The nurse had cried out. I had no trouble believing that. I looked at the headmasters unresponsive face...It was familiar..Then I realized. I had seen the exact same symptons when my stepfather, Paul had bitten a piece of my stash of Ambrosia. I grabbed Nico's arm.

"Nico. Look. He's burning up." Nico stared.

"Is he?" I nodded.

"He's consumed some nectar. I know, because, last year, Paul accidently had some..he has the same symptons,now." Nico gaped.

"He doesn't die?" I shook my head.

"Not yet. But he needs to be treated by a demi-god. Do you think we can get one of Apollo cabin down here?" I asked. Nico shrugged.

"Go! IM the camp." I handed him a golden Drachma, while I stepped towards the teachers, who were still bustling around the prone body of their headmaster and deputy headmistress. Some of the children had started screaming, and I ran towards the group.

"He's not poisoned!" I shout, and immediately, the group turned towards me. Lupin scratched his head.

"How?" He asked. I grabbed the goblet of Pumpkin juice near his hand, and took a sniff. The sweet smell of my mother's blue chocolate chip coolies floated towards me. Lupin stepped forward.

"They just took one sip, and collapsed." He informed me, and I sighed in relief. He wasn't about to burn up soon, but they needed help. I held the goblet in my hand.

"This is Nectar." The teachers stared questioningly at me. "It's the stuff the gods and goddesses drink. We demi-gods take it when injured, we can't take too much. Mortals, on the other hand...You burn up if you eat too much of it." There was a moment of silence among the teachers. And then,

"What!' That came from the half giant, I looked down at the students, thankfully, no one had heard my explaination. "You'll be sayin' that this is the food o the gods?" I nod.

"But-but that's proposterous!" The tiny Flitwick declared. I raised an eyebrow. These were the members of the knew about my heritage...They knew the gods were real. I winced as a stroke of lightning flashed acros the gloomy sky.

"Sorry," I muttered, raised the goblet to my lips, and took a long sip. True, I wan't injured, but I was pretty tired. With the Nectar in me, I felt more refreshed. I wiped a trail of Nectar that had leaked out of my mouth and grinned at my staring colleagues.

"So?" Pommfrey gasped. "But-but-" I smiled.

"Part god, remember? Don't worry, your headmaster and deputy headmistress will be okay. Nico's calling for medical assistance." Lupin nodded. With the two others gone, he had pretty much taken the lead.

'"Well, now that's settlesd, we need to find out why some one is doing this." He looked to Snape.

"The dark Lord hasn't trusted me in a while." He said, shrugging.

"Well, it's pretty obvious there's going to be an attack," I said. "The enemy has taken out your strongest people. Which means, they'll probably start laying siege..." Sprout gasped, while Lupin nodded.

"Very well. At least we have everyone safe, here in the hall." Snape stepped forward.

"What about the Slytherins." He sneered. Lupin looked blankly at him.

"What about them?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"They support the dark lord. When he arrives, they'll be sure to turn on us. Perhapes we should send them out to the dungeons, or, better yet-use them as hostages."

"NO!" I looked up, shocked. Lupin pounded his fist on the table. "They're children! This is war. We have to protect them." He looked down at the Griffindor table, at Harry. The rest of the teachers nodded. "Very well." Lupin stepped up to the podium.

"Attention students!" His quiet voice barely reached the edge of the hall, as all of the children quieted down, eager for some comforting words and reassurances. "As you can see, our Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress has been...rendered...ill by extermal influences." I grimanced. Rendered ill. "We fear that Hogwarts may have been infiltrated, and I ask that you keep calm in your seats until we give you futher instruction." He turned back to the teachers.

"Now. Professor Sprout, will you do a head count of all the children? Filius, I need you to inspect and fortify the wards around the castle. Severus..." Here he paused, unsure of whether his former enemy would listen to him or not.

"I will do a sweep of the castle." He said stiffly and got up, striding towards the door. Lupin turned to me.

"Percy, no offense, but much of this is wizards work." I nodded. "However, if we are breached...Will you and bring this to Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" He asked, handing me an oddly wrapped package. I nodded, and walked towards the Griffindor table, where was Nico? I wondered. _He should have been back by now... _

"Here, Potter." I said, handing him the package. "Professor Lupin wants me to give you this." He stood, and uncertainly took the package. I turned to go.

"Sir?' I turned in suprise. Since when had Potter caled my sir?

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's wrong with Professor Dumbledore?" He asked. I hesitated.

"You heard Lupin?" I said. He glared at me.

"Yeah, but how come nothing happened to you when you took a sip of his pumpkin juice?" He demanded. I groaned inwardly. I hadn't meant for anyone to see that!

"That was Dumbledore's pumpkin juice? Oh! Who knows, maybe I'll fall over sometime soon?" I hadn't meant it to come out sounding sarcastic. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You have something to do with this, don't you?" He asked. Ron nodded. I rambled on

"Besides, it might not have been his drink that was poisoned...maybe his bread? It's hard to tell-" We were intterupted as a shout came from tiny professor flitwick.

"The wards have fallen!" Immediatly, the hall was thrust into pandemonium, as I sprinted away up to the staff table. Lupin was there, beside Flictwick.

"What happened?' He damanded.

"The wards, they've been torn through. They're coming." He declared.

"Calm yourself!" Lupin shouted, and turned to the teachers.

"Hostilies are here. Perpare yourself." The I looked at the rest of their faces, as I was propelled back into the battle for Olympus. Hopefully, a wizards war was less messy. We waited, tensly, as the seconds ticked by.

Suddenly, the door to the hall banged open, and I recognized Flich, the caretaker, stumble in.

"T-The Dark Lord is here!" He croaked, before falling to the floor. A puddle of blood spreading out from beneath him. Immediately, the younger kids started screaming. I saw Pomfrey rushing down to help, accompanied by Sprout, they escorted the kids behind the staff table. Everyone else just stared. The inevitable had come.

BOOM! With a resounding crash, the doors of the great hall banged open, and I felt my stomach twisted as I recognized the figure at the front of the army, leading his loyal minions forward. Tom. He was dress in flowing black robes, his handsome face twisted in a sadistic grin. He looked charming, and handsome, as if he was there for a dinner date, and not the bloody genocide he was about to commit.

Behind him, were rows upons rows of death eaters, their gleaming silver masks taking on an evil, cruel air. Their wands held high, they entered the hall, stopping infront of the four tables. Everyone was slient, and tearing my eyes off of Tom, I looked down at Harry. His hands were white, gripping the edges of the table, glaring, his eyes filled with hatred. Tom smiled.

"Well. Let me just say..It's great to be back at Hogwarts." And with that, he raised his wand, and fired a sickly green curse at Lupin, catching him in the chest. He went down with a thunk. And then the screaming started. Grinning, he raised his wand again, and his minions followed suit, jets of green, and red striking towards the head table. I was definetly hit one or twice, but five minutes later, all the teachers, except me were down, while we had only managed to bring down three death eaters.

I couldn't tell if my colleagues were dead or not, but from the hopeful looking rise of their chest, it looked promising. Tom looked straight at me, and flicked a finger. Immediatly, some of the group broke off jumping at me, and I realized that they weren't wearing the flowing black robes. No, instead, they bounded, slithered, and hopped forward. Monsters.

I drew Riptide in one hand, a shiny steel dagger in the other. Stepping forward, I called out,

"Students of Hogwarts, defend yourselves!"

"Students of Hogwarts, defend yourselves!" Jackson had yelled, and immediatly, the houses jumped into action. Harry leaped up, and pointed his wand straight at Voldemort, shouting, "Stupefy." The man stepped gracefully out of the way, only to have the curse cut down one of his lesser followers. At his lead, everyone around Harry exploded into action. Everyone, third year and above, were firing curses, if haphazardly. Jets of light whizzed around, rendering it utter pandemonium.

Harry turned to find Ron and Hermione at his side, shouting curses and hexes. Looking down the table, he saw that Ginny was doing the same. The rest of Griffindor as well, in fact. Hufflepuff was lead by one of the seventh years, and Ravenclaw as well, in defence of their wounded head of house. Slytherin on the other hand, had crawled under the table, waiting the war out. Harry gritted his teach.

Those cowards! He shout another curse, disarming a near by death eater, who was about to attack Luna. He ran forward, into the fray. To tell the truth, he was rather suprised. Voldemort would have usually sought him out, already.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped at the commanding voice. Turning, Harry saw Vodemort standing at the staff podium, the tables of food cleared away. Behind him, he saw the teachers, rendered uncoucious and unmoved by ropes. Harry sighed in relief, whatever they had been hit with, they were still alive. Except...Lupin! He gasped, and felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Students of Hogwarts! I have your Headmaster, and the rest of your staff. Should you resist, they shall be excecuted promptly." He sneered at them. Looking around, he saw that man of the students were already down, nursing an injury. The rest of them were disarmed, or unconcious.

"Drop your wands!" Harry looked at Ron, and Hermione, then at the rest of the Griffindors. He nodded, and as one, they let their wands slip out of their hands. Voldemort cackled.

"Good, I knew you would see sense. Now then. I would like to welcome up a certain person to share in my victory." Harry tensed, waiting for his name to be called out. Instead, however, he herd Voldemort say,

"Mr. Perseus Jackson! Please, come up." Harry turned sharply, to see the younger boy being dragged by his arms up the podium. His legs hung limply, at a distorted angle, and there was a ferocious slash across his cheek. He was carried by...creatures. A woman with the body of a snake, and a few dog like creature trailing behind. In front of him walked another boy, with musculer arms, a hammer threaded at his belt. Together, the procession made it's way up the step to the podium, and the snake woman threw Jackson on the ground in front of Voldemort.

He landed with a heavy thunk, and a whine of pain escaped his lips. Placing his hands in front of him, Jackson tried standing up, but to no avail. He gave up, twisting to look at the musculer kid with a hammer.

"Jake! Why now?" He complained. Jake smiled.

"This is power, something I could never have back at camp!" Jackson groaned, and turned to Voldemort.

"Something you wanted?" He asked cheekily. Voldemort frowned, and raised his wand. Glaring at the boy.

"Stop!" Harry called, sure that he was about to cast the killing curse. No matter how much he disliked or distrusted Jackson...Voldemort looked down at his, unconcerned.

"Leave him alone, Voldemort! It's me you want!" Beside him, he heard Hermione burst into silent tears, as Ron wrapped an arm around her. Jackson lifted his head up, and glare at Harry. When he spoke, his voice was filled with pain.

"Stay out of this, Potter! This is family business!" Harry gaped.

"What did you just say?" He demanded. The entire hall was silent, waiting.

"Yes.. But, Mr. Jackson is right..." Voldemort purred, gliding towards the edge of the podium, "Didn't you're mother teach you it's impolite to get involved with family affairs? Oh wait. I remember now." He slapped his head. "I killed her before she got the chance!" He smiled wickedly. Harry clenched his hands into fists, feeling the traces of blood leak into his palm.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to bring up with my dear brother."

The entire hall was deathly quiet. And then, a thunk was heard, as Neville fainted on the spot. The rest of the students were pale and nervous. Their fun loving squib teacher was...Voldemort's brother! Ron choked...

"That's disgusting!" Looking like he was about to puke. Hermione was ashen white, her hands shaking. Harry just stared. _His_ brother was here the whole time! His parent's murderer's brother! What sort of person was Percy Jackson? Related to the murdering bastard! How dare he come to Hogwarts!

"You might wonder, how is this possible, as I am decades older then my brother...Well, the answer is simple. Our father is immortal." Voldemort beamed, and crouched down next to Jackson, pulling the boy's head up. "Can't you see the family resemblance?" Another thunk, was heard, as Colin Creevy suffered the same fate as Neville, and slowly the thought settled into the school.

Professor Jackson was related to Voldemort. He was his very own brother. But of course, the questionn was, how does a eighty year old man have a sixteen year old boy for a brother? And who was this immortal father.

"Tachnically, we're half brothers.." Jackson croaked. Harry glared at him. Half or not, the boy was still related to his parents murders...and then cominng here and acting like his friend...Voldemort frowned.

"Unfortunatly, the noble blood of Slytherin does not flow in his veins. His mother was a mere muggle." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. No one wanted another crazy, inbred heir of Slytherin walking around.

"However, our father was of a most ancient lineage. Most noble and ancient, that is. Some of you may have heard of the ancient greek gods and goddesses. Beside him, Harry heard Hermione gasp. "Well, they are still alive today. And these immortals are still having children with muggles, the result, is as you can see, people like us. Demi-gods, who inheirit some of the godly powers and prowess." He getured at Jackson, and then at the muscular kid. "Of course, the monsters in the myths are real, too." He pointed at the snake woman and the dogs.

"You see, an entire world of Greek magic and myths exist in this world. Your proof is right here, in front of you! My brother and I are the only mortal children of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Stormbringer, and Earthshaker, one of the three major Gods of Olympus. We stand before you, a demi-god in our own right! And I say, in the name of my father, I will make this world pure!"

Everyone was stunned by this annoucment. A god? Harry thought. It was hard to believe, but it explained the mysterious powers Percy had, and the reason he and Voldemort were siblings. Even now, as he looked at the pair, he could see the resmblances. Pale skin, smooth black hair, angular face, and high cheekbones. His gut twisted. How could Voldemort be the son of a _god_?

"That's not true! Father disowned you! He stripped you of your powers! You can''t use Father as an excuse for what you're doing in the wizarding world-" Jackson shouted, defient. Harry started. He hadn't expected Jackson to say somethinng like that...Voldemort looked down at his younger brother, and casually flicked his wand at the quaking figure.

Jackson's mouth snaped shut. Voldemort turned towards Harry.

"So you see Potter, together, we will rule the world, and purge it of it's weakness. Now, as for you..." He raised his wand just as Harry raised his own. He met Voldemort's eyes, red against green.

"Prepare to die!" Voldemort snarled.

"Harry!" Hermione sobbed.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_"Expelliarmus!" _

The jets of light shot towards each other, and collided with a bang, a eruption of golden light forming at the center. Harry felt it sapping his strength, as he fought to control the brilliant yellow light. What was happening? Seconds passed as he stayed in the same spot, locked in battle. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around his waist, and a sudden, freezing sensation, as he was pulled backwards, breaking the jet of gold light, which erupted in a shower of sparks, as the world erupted in a shower of glass, a huge wave crashing over the entire great hall.

Twisting, he met a pair of choclate brown eyes, and he saw the floor rush up to meet him...Only to find himself sinking through.

I grunted in pain as I tried to lift myself up, but my broken legs protested. They were undoubtedly broken. I turned to watch as Tom pointed his wand at Harry, snarling.

"Die Potter!" I whistled mentally. My brother had a serious thing against Potter. The boy had a determined look on his face, as he in turn raised his own wand. I wanted to scream out, jump out, tell the stupid boy to run away! But I couldn't do anything. Immediately, I was brought back to the time I first saw Luke get out of the coffin with his horrible, golden eyes. I had to do something. Nico!

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as twin jets of light shot towards on another, the after image of gold burned into my skin. I relaxed, and reached out feeling the familiar pulse of waves crashing against a distant shore, the vibrant water, calling out to me. Yes. The lake. Opening my eyes, I glanced at Potter, or, more specifically, his shadow, as it grew larger, and larger, illuminated by the gold light of the twin wands. I waited as it quickly took shape, stretching into a boy...

CRASH! The glass of the great hall exploded, as the pressure of the water forced it in. A wave swept in, crashed over the entire hall, drenching everyone in blissful coolness. The golden light that connected the two foes was snapped, causing it to erupt in a shower of golden sparks. The death eaters and children alike howled as the water pushed them against one another, as they fought to hold on to something-anything.

Finally, the water drained away, and order was restored..with only one exception, Potter, Granger and Weasley were no where in sight. I was lying in the only dry spot in the entire hall, and as my brother turned his furious gaze at me, I was washed away, once again, into a blissful darkness.

"Where?" Harry croaked, opening his eyes to a bright cheery clearing that appeared to be deep in the forest. Looking around, his eyes fell on the immobile forms of Hermione, and Ron.

"Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York." A voice replied behind him. Whirling around, he faced the Di Angelo boy, standing, still, head cocked, as if listening.

"What happened back there?" He wondered. The boy smiled faintly. "How did we get here?"

"You were dueling Voldemort-you had to get away..so I brought you guys here." Harry nodded, not sure if he could trust this kid.

"And here, is?" He asked, wand hidden in his sleeve. He would wait until Ron and Hermione were concious, and then, together- The rustling of leaves inturrupted his thoughts. He turned, around again, just as ten warriors stepped out of the foliage, dressed in full Greek battle armour, the bronze plates glowing in the sun. Their helments covered the faces, but from the shape, Harry could tell that one was female. They held an assortment of gleaming bronze sword,s and bows, and it looked like they could use them.

"Son of Hades!" The girl growled, and turning, Harry saw Nico grit his teeth.

"I have to talk to Chiron..." He said, softely, a warning.

"Who are these?" A gentler, tone called out. A golden haired boy, holding a bow.

"Like I said, I have to talk to Chiron first." The girl raised her sword.

"Not until we have some answers, besides, Chiron is busy." Harry wondered who this enigmatic 'Chiron' was.

"Hermione..." Ron mumbled as he slowly lifted his head. Harry saw Nico raise an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked when he opened his eyes to their company. Harry shook his head, as Hermione herself lifted her head. She gasped as she saw where they were.

"What's going on here?" A deep bass tone reverberatedd through the trees, and all of them swivled around as the torso of a man emerged, middle aged, with salt and pepper hair, and glasses. He wore a tweed suit that ended at his waist, his body smoothes grafted to a huge, white stallion.

Nico bowed a little, when he saw the man.

"Chiron." The centuar smiled.

"Ah...Nico. Your here. And who is this?" He stepped closer to Percy, who quickly scrambled up. He had a bad feeling about this horse, he had no idea why. Chiron stopped, and seemed to sniff the air. An alarmed looked passed over his face and he snarled.

"You!"

**End of Chapter 6 **

**Please Read and Review..**

**Preview for Chapter 7:**

**I grinned as I took in their astonded expressions. **

**"Ya, your friend Potter is out hunting for a way to destory my brother. But, if they are going to attack from outside, then it's up to us to weaken the resolve from within." **


	7. Delivering

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Percy Jackson series. I am not making any money off of this, this is merely a fanfiction.**

**Sorry about the long wait. School started, life jumped into motion again. I had to say goodbye to the days of waking up at noon...Yeah. This chapter is kind of a filler, and I'm hoping that it will get me back into this storyline again. Again, sorry for the wait...**

**Chapter 7**

The boy lay still, as if dead, entranced in an image that only he could see. Pictures flashed across his closed eyelids, images, that made him gasp and whine occasionally. Severus glanced down at the sleeping figure, noting how the boy wasn't at peace, even during sleep. He could sense the inner struggle that Jackson carried around with him every single day. Loss, pain, desire, hatred. He shivered. This boy had the mkings, not to mention the lineage, for a true dark lord. He could have ended up like his brother. But he didn't.

Why was that? He knew that the boy had seen war. His sharp manner and hard attitude couldn't be completely masked under that quirky personality. Jackson was an enigma. Polar opposites with his brother. While Riddle was stern nd formal, Percy was flexible and outgoing. Riddle demnded tradition and respect, while Jackson couldn't care less about what people thought of him._ It's like finding out you have an evil twin_, Snape smirked. It was a lame joke s far as jokes went, but he gave himself points for attempt. But who was the dark one, truly, in this pair?

_It was cold, rainy, and gloomy. I watched as horse drawn buggies rolled up and down the grey-tinted cobblestone street. I wasn't entirely ignorant of my surroundings, I knew that this was a dream. But judging from the old fashionedness of things, I found myself in the past.. Strange, but welcome to the world of demi-gods, eh? I jumped as a elderly gentlemen with a bowler strolled through me, whistling. He carried a newspaper, all rolled up, and I quickly snagged a look at the date. 16, Septmeber, 1887. I growled. This was new...Suddenly, I jumped as I realized who the man was. I had seen im before. Four years ago, in a certain, fancy, hotel lobby filled with departed souls. _

_Charon. I gasped, and whirled around, running through a few more ancient londoners, trying to catch up. By the time I got to him, we were standing in an alley, dirty, and unused, a dust bin with a broken lid creating huge shadows on the far wall. It smelled of sweat and litter, and yellowed papers flew everywhere. Very depressing. A whimper snapped my attention to Charon, and I darted over, to see him standing over a bundle of, something...Wild black hair and a guant face, emancipated wrist and a shriveled hand. A young women, I realized. She stred into Charon face, probably in horror, at his empty eye sockets. _

_The guy was horrible at wooing the other gender. He needed a make over, starting with sunglasses, tanning lotion and a century-long membership to the gym. _

_"Please!" I glanced down at the women, who was holding something, wrapped up in a dirty, blue rag. _

_"Take him! Raise him to be...a hero!" The women cried. On closer inspection, I realized it was a baby. A very skinny baby. Charon didn't twitch. _

_"Please!" The women cried again. _

_"The lord Poseidon will have nothing more to do with you and our child." He said, in flat tones, staring evenly at her. _

_"But, but he can't abandon his own son!" The girl cried and I gasped. Tom. So this was what happened. "Tom, named after his father. Please, he's all I have left, I need him to be strong, I need him to grow up!" The girl's pleas had risen tp a shriek now, and I winced. Charon looked unpreturbed, used to dealing with all sorts of people, after an entirity of playing death god's messenger. _

_"He also wishes to say that if you agree, the child can be stripped of his title and powers. He would grow up an ordinary wizard." The girl whimpered. _

_"But.."_

_"A demi-god who no god acknowledges will constantly be endangered. Do you wish to increase his life expectancy?" The women made a small, non-commital sound. "But a bind on his powers. A bind that only the lord Poiedon or one of his true decendants can break." Tom's mother looked down. "It's either that or," Charon slid a hand under his cloak, and drew a glimmering black sword. _

_"What? No!" I shouted, even though I knew nothing was going to happen. But the women just placed her hand on the child's forehead, and whispered a few words in some strange language. Charon relaxed just as the women threw the child aside and onto the masssive sword. She looked back once, as she fell to her knees. _

_"Goodbye, Tom..." Charon bore the same bored, neutral expression as before regarding the woman impaled on his sword. Cnapping his fingers, the body dssapeared, leaving only the boy and the monster. Charon frowned as he regarded the child. _

_"I can tell that you're going to be sending many a soul to my domain. Perhapes," he said, lifeting his sword, "I should just end you here and now, save myself all the work." He stepped forward, and for once, his eyes narrowed. _

Tom looked up as Snape entered the great hall, which had been converted to more or less a throne room. Dark tapestries simlar to the ones seen at Malfoy Manor hung on the walls, gloomy, oppressing.

"Well?" The single word, spoken sofetly, lazily, brought the bat like man to a standstill. He bowed.

"My lord. I cannot acertain as to whether or not Jackson will be loyal to you, but he certainly feels some sense of kinship towards you." Tom nodded.

"I have felt that myself. It must be difficult for him, to accept that he has a sibling, one that he cannot relate to. But he is young. Youth can be moulded, just like the ones here, at school. It's good to be back at Hogwarts" Snape nodded, out of respect, more then agreement. He had seen the fire of youth. He knew that sometimes, when you were young, once you knew who you were, you would never let one of those adults meddle. Such was the fire of the youth.

"A plan must be made to divert him. I need him." Severus froze, agape. The dark lord had just admitted that he needed some one's help...Jackson was clearly more then just a newly found pawn. Maybe a bishop...or even a queen...

"Yes. My lord." Tom nodded, and strode forward, dark mahogany robes swishing.

"Well, then. This is what I need yout to do."

To say that I was nervous about meeting my brother again after that little incident...was a huge understatement. I was extremely uptight. I hated when this happened, having no control of the situation at hand. I needed an army, I wasn't as accustomed to espionage as much as Nico, and I had never really been captured by the enemy. Meanwhile, back at camp Half-Blood, they lacked a war chief...It was pretty messed up. I had woken up to a extra large, king sized bed with inside a castle of a room. A elegant chesnut desk stood in one cornor, facing a large double window with emerald curtains drawn across.

What? A single chair stood near my bed, a folded pile of clothes places neatly, with care. I wonder who had done it. Sev? Draco? Lucious? Tom? Unlikely, all of them. Picking the note up, I read the elegant script.

_Brother, _

_I am so glad that we have finally reunited, despite yesterday's dire circumstances. I look forward to your company today as our order celebrate victory and sort out some affairs. For your safety and support, I have assigned to you young master Malfoy, who has a thurough knowledge of the grounds. _

_Lord Voldemort._

I sniffed. How was I going to get out of this one? I needed a plan. My first priority, was, escape. But since that was unlikely, I had better scope out the other side. I held in my held the alliance of the demi-gods. It was up to me to decide who we would fight for, or even fight at all. I had to choose the winning side-hopefully do what's right. I couldn't let anymor sacrifices be made after the Titan War.

But at least I had somethings figured out. From the looks of things, Tom wanted my co-operation, but he wouldn't push to hard...Despite what happened yesterday. I had a bargaining tool over him, I could restore his godly powers. I just didn't know how...All very loose ends, nothing solid. I huuffed, and turned to the pile of clothing. Reaching down, I snatched up the dark, velvety material.

Fifteen minutes of struggling later, I turned to the full length mirror, examining the result of my transformation. Tom had chosen a long, black robe, with silver linings, a militaristic style front panel with silver buttons and lanyards that stretched across my chest. The collar was high, and regal looking, very stiff, and the black cloak that completed my outfit had a silver trident emblazoned across the back. I snorted, how nice of my brother, after effectively breaking my legs the day before. But of course, my family heritage..had always left something more to be desired.

A stiff knock on the door snapped me out of my self pity. I turned, to see a a figure with traditional Death Eater robes and white hair stride across the room. Draco. I had only seen him from a distance since coming here, and I wondered if he had changed.

"Good. You're done already." Nope. Not at all. "The dark lord reqeusts your presence. We are to go to the great hall in five minutes, Lord Perseus." Although I was 'Lord Perseus' now, Draco's bitter tone and angry stare told me that me still hated my guts from before. I nod.

"Very well. Let us not keep my brother waiting." Hey, you can't help but pick up on court formailty, being the child of gods. I felt Draco shiver as I said the word brother, and I smirked. I would have to pretend to co-operate, for now, and hope that soon, Tom would loosen his watch on me, perhapes, by dissmissing Malfoy. But I didn't want him to replace the boy with some one more competent. Perhapes, an alliance? I would have to see how much dirt I could dig up on Mr. Draco Malfoy.

As we strode down to the great hall, I took note of how much the place had changed. Once a grand and ethereal place, the halls seemed gloomy and depressing. And where were all the students? How could I even think of allying myself with someone like that? No- I argued. I don't care about these wizards...At least I'm not supposed to. They aren't my people. I have to protect the demi-gods. And wizards...are very much our enemies. I gritted my teeth. I had to protect my friends...Where were the gods when you needed them?

With a bang! The solid oak doors of the great hall slid open. A scene so unlike yesterday awaited me. Gone was the chattering and the laughs...a solid wall of black robes stood before me, the tables replaced by a red carpet leading up to the front of the hall where the teacher's table used to sit. Tom. Brother. Closest to me, on my left, were the Syltherins and Ravenclaws, while on the right were the Griffindors and Hufflepuffs. I was vaguely suprised by how many people had actually co-operated with Voldemort. You'd think that in the house of lions...

But what was this? On some students, prominetly displayed on their left forearm, a red band, with tiny symbols stitched on to it. A blue triangle, a yellow square, some students had only one symbol, while others had three, four, or even five. I narrowed my eyes. It was almost like scouts...My attention snapped back up to my brother as I strode up the red carpet. The whispers that I expected were almost non-existant. My nerves calmed, until I reached the edge of the podium Tom sat on, and almost had a heart attack.

My brother sat casually on a midnight black throne, etched out of jet, or maybe onyx...something expensive. The silver designs that laced around the backing however, were even fancier. _εκείνος που τολμά αμφισβητήσει το ισχυρό Δίας, ο βασιλιάς των βασιλέων, θνητός και αλλιώς__...He who dares challenge the mighty Zeus, king of kings, mortal and otherwise... _I felt my mouth open and close, and gasped.

"Welcome, brother, I trust you slept well?" I narrowed my eyes at the calm voice. But I knew I couldn't do anything. Those reed eyes that stared back at me spoke of violence and rage. If I didn't want any of the kids to get hurt...

"Fine, Tom." I snapped sharpish. I collective gasp to my left, and I located the members of the Death Eaters, gathered there, standing sentry like. Behind me, Draco had fallen to his knees. I stood, defiant. Well, as defiant as I could wearing the robes of his followers, completely at his mercy. The man smiled, and beckoned to a chair at his right that I hadn't noticed before.

"Please, join me. As my advisor, and...friend." What to do...What to do? If I sat down beside him, I would be declaring my alligance, and possibly going against the wishes of the gods. But then again, they never stepped in until the end. If I made a scene, then I would end up capacitated or maybe worse...and that was no use. Tom had the children, the school, and the most powerful light wizards alive at the moment. I thought back to what Annabeth had said. If the rest of the wizards were all titan-blessed, and Tom was part god... Yet I knew that Tom had the same lust for power that Luke had had. But he was my brother, a fellow son of Posiedon. I longed for my family. I made my choice.

Grimacing, I stepped forward, awkardly sitting in the hard, stone like chair. Thankfully, my black throne, although the same size as Tom's lacked the markings in ancient Greek. Tom stood up.

"Today, is a glorious day! The start of an Empire that will extend forever into the depths of mermory...Today is the day we...' I tuned out the lecture that Tom was giving, noting absently how the Death Eaters were getting more and more excited. I was trying to figure out weak spots in their army. Lucius, Bellatrix, Snape, Dolohov...the main members of Tom's inner circle...one which I would have to infiltrate. The rest were spilt up, each faction following a different member. There was a very conplex sense of hiearchy here, and I knew that I could at least inflitrate the junior members, thanks to Draco.

I snapped to attention as the door opened again, and in strode six blue clad wizards. Dumbledore's men? No, wait, they were captured. Could it be the third faction in this war? The ministry of Magic? Then, I noticed the white banner in the hand of one of them. A diplomatic parley? Looking around, I noted Tom's smug expression. so he had planned this to some extend. Was the ministry allied with them then? I wondered. The lead wizard reached the edge of the podium and threw back his hood. Straightning, he snapped off a salut, and barked out.

"Colonel Caster Virgo, head of the Aurors, 34th division." The Aurors...the magic policmen. If they thought they could just waltz in and arrest Tom, they were stupider then I had previously thought.

"Tell me, Colonel, why does the ministry send military men to this diplomatic meeting?" Tom purred.

"Whoever weilds the hand of authority must be present, and as such, the Wizaganmot chose me."

"Very well, there are some matters we must attend to." As a table appeared in front of us, and Tom began disussingg the details of their truce, I wondered, why were the student here?

"The ministry has decided that Hogwarts will be handed over to the Dark Lord as long as all the students who wish to be evacuated leave safely." Virgo was saying. "Children have no place in the battlefield." Tom nodded.

"And if we don't comply?" He asked smoothly. Virgo and the others tensed.

"We sincerely hope you won't do that, Mr. Riddle, or we will have to resort to...other measures. Do not forget that some of your people are still rotting in Azkaban." Tom steepled his fingers.

"True." He thought for a moment. "Very well. I agree. I will release the children, in exchange for my faithful followers." I stiffled a gasp. He was really going through with it! Releasing valuable hostages.

"And there is also the matter of the staff of Hogwarts-" Tom stood up. Virgo immediately cringed.

"No. They are staying here. They have messed with the wrong people, and must be punished." He waved a hand lazily. "However, I have no use for children. I only ask that you allow those who wish to stay here the chance to stay." Virgo glanced briefly at the Slytherins.

"Noted. Now, shall we schedule a date..."

"The sooner the better."

"The minister hopes to be able to transfer all of the prisoners in Azkaban out by the end of this week." Tom nodded.

"And the children will be prepared," he said smoothly.

"Perhapes-" Virgo faltered a bit. "Perhapes we shall require a guest to come with us." A hostage. Tom's eyes narrowed.

"And why is that?" It was quite obvious. He held all the cards. The Aurors needed insurance. The Auror on the left of Virgo suddenly stepped forward, pulling it's hood down, snapping a salute. I realized that it was a women.

"With all due respect sir, you hold the school of Hogwarts, a strategic point in our world, as well as the next generation of our society. Not to mention five of the most powerful wizards that opposed you and fought for the ministry. I think it's fair enough to say that you don't care half as much for your jailed follwers then we do for the children and the staff." Tom looked angrily down at the woman. She stared back evenly. I was impressed. Some one who had spoken to Tom like that, knowing that he was the most powerful Dark Lord in the world...

"What is your name, Auror?" My brother's voice was so cold that the others sheid away from the unfortunate officer. I shivered. The woman stood stoically.

"Major Josslyn Thomas." She saluted again. Tom sat down again, and the tensed moment passed. A small smile graced his pale, frozen lips.

"Very well Major. I want to honour our truce, so I will be sending one of my most trusted with you. He will oversee the entire investigation." I wondered who he would send. Malfoy? Lestrange? Dolohov? Snape? Probably one of the inner circle. I glanced down at them, noted their anxious expressions. Malfoy, pretending disdain, Lestrange, outright excitment, Dolohov, a brutish sneer, and Snape, calm and composed. We all knew that whoever Tom sent would become his most trusted. His second in command. Major Thomas cocked her head.

"Who will this guest be, Mr. Riddle?" I noticed Tom bristle a bit at the mention of our father's mortal name. Not out of fear, but of anger. His ruby eyes glared down at her.

"My dear brother, Perseus shall acompany you." I groaned inwardly. This was horrible. He had anounced my alligance to him, making it seem to the entire wizarding world that I was actually his subordinate. He also told his Death Eaters that I was of higher rank then them, when they were jealous enough. Every group now had a reason to be hostile towards me. Before I could play the part of the unwilling captive, now I was shown as a loyal lackey. Bound by the strongest ties of all-blood.

"B-brother?" Virgo had taken command of the situation again, and was now spluttering. The woman Major paled a bit, but was otherwise unaffected. Tom spread an arm in my direction.

"This is my brother, Perseus. He will acompany you on your trip to Azkaban to insure that my word is kept." I turned and stared at him in shock. What had I gotten myself into?

I stared dubiously at the dusty wooden soup spoon that was gripped in the hand of one of the trembling Aurors. Tom, the Auror divison, and I were squashed into the Headmasters office, trying desperatly not to knock over anything of the assorted shiny things that were littered about the room. Well, most of us were, anyway. Tom stood behind the headmaster's desk, and raising a hand, swept everything off, a huge crash following as numerous ancient-looking artifacts fell in a heap at the side of the desk.

Snapping his fingers, a Death Eater handed him a scroll, which he unfurled on the desk, rows of inscrutinable writting filled each corner. It was suicide to even attampt to read it, so I looked at him questioningly.

"I've outlined on here the details of our exchange, the minister will have to sign here, here and here." Tom declared, pointing at three thin lines. "My brother will personally deliver these to him." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Don't worry, I have a plan."_ I jumped as Tom hissed in ancient greece, aparently, he had retained that ability.

"_And what plan is that?"_ I asked back in the same language, the melodic sounds comforting me, even thought it was coming from my brother. The Aurors glanced between the two of us bewildered.

"_Do you really think that they can just walk away with all this? I've won fair and square, they have to pay the price of meddling with me. We'll have to use this to our advantage_." I quirked my eyebrow at him. I thought I knew what he was talking about.

"_You mean an ambush?" _I asked. He smiled at that.

"_Exactly." _He switched back to english, smiling at the Aurors. "For my brothers protection, I ask that you keep his identity safe from the general public." Major Thomas nodded.

"Only ministry personel will here about this." Tom smiled slyly, and handed me the papers, casually slipping a note into my hand along with it. I grasped it with sweaty hands. He was sending me into enemy territory...I had no experience in this field, it was usually Nico's expertise. I turned to the menacing looking Aurors.

"Please, Lord Perseus, grab onto this spoon. It's a portkey." Virgo cammanded firmly, probably thinking a child was no threat. I glanced back at Tom. He nodded at me.

"Bye, then" I muttered. Tom smirked.

"I'll see you in three days. Good luck, my wayward brother..."

**End of Chapter 7**

**Soo...Percy joins Voldemort...Not exactly your typical turnout, but I was bored. I really want to explore a new side of this guy, he's seen so much war, and now he's much more cynical. Plus the fact that Voldemort is his brother...Blood is thicker, I guess. **

**We'll be checking up on the golden trio soon, and see how they fare in hostile territory. As for Harry being a demi-god, please, comment and tell me whether or not you want a demi-god wizard hybrid, whether by birth, or because the gods gift them with such a power. I'm intrigued on what you think. Also, I would like to say that this chapter was definetly not my best work. I was lost as to what direction the plot should go in, so we ended up with a bit of a filler. Sorry about the long wait. **

**Hesperides.**


	8. Revealing

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Percy Jackson series. I am not making any money off of this, this is merely a fanfiction.**

**Sorry for not updating, just really, really busy. Hope you like this chapter...it's definitely more onwards with the plot. **

**Preview: Nico's eyes flashed. "I want to be there when Percy sees his brother die...and remind him that that's how I felt when my sister died, and he didn't do anything to stop it!" **

Despite everything wizards have available to them compared to mortals, their society still seemed like it was so unevolved. I mean, walking around with robes and torches...they didn't have cell-phones or computers. Oh, they claimed that magic had replaced all that for them, but seriously, how can anyone replace video games? As soon as I stepped into Diagon Alley, a main street in the wizarding world, I felt like I was transported back to the middle ages, almost like the time I first went to Olympus...except without the cheering nymphs and divine beings lining the streets.

No, I was part of a grim procession of blue robes wizards who bustled me down the dirty, and rather oppressive looking alley that spoke of forgotten magnificence. Still, there was a lot to take in. Although a lot of the stores were closed-let's say, oh 80%, the owners had left all of their merchandise. I saw what looking like a potions store with drugs I couldn't recognize, a pet store filled with owls, toads, and some sort of bird, and even an ice cream parlor.

Wizarding ice cream. I liked the sound of that.

"You haven't been here before." It was more of a statement then a question. I whirled around and saw that it was the women Auror. Major Thomas. I nodded.

"No, I was pulled rather abruptly into the wizarding world." I smiled wryly.

"It takes some time to get used to. I'm muggleborn myself. Still remember the first time I came here." I could hear the unspoken questions in the background. How was I Tom's brother? Why would he let anybody except for a blue blooded noble into his elite cult?

"You used to go to Hogwarts?" I queried.

"I was in Ravenclaw." The house of those with the great intellect. I nodded. They seemed like a fun bunch. The head Auror turned and the company stopped.

"We're within the apparition barriers." I snapped my head up. Apparition. That wasn't good.

"Please, grab hold of my hand, Lord Perseus." Major Thomas spoke quickly. I gulped, and whispered a prayer to my uncle-please Zeus, just let this one slide...

An unpleasant rush and a feeling of weightlessness, and we were on solid ground again. Opening my eyes, I gasped out loud. A majestic chamber stretched in front, behind and on all sides of me. The high vaulted ceilings gave it a gothic look. The floor was shiny black marble, and the walls adorned with gold plating. These wizards certainly didn't skimp. In the middle of the chamber, was a gold statue? I saw a witch and a wizard, head held high, water shooting out of their wands. Surrounding them, I saw a goblin, a centaur, and what appeared to be a gnome-ish creature. They stared in evident awe at the couple.

Propaganda. It was everywhere. The few employees here at the ministry looked haggard, and wary, staring at us as we passed, but judging that we were no threat, due to my obvious youth and wide, staring eyes. We approached an elevator with a golden grail, and the seven of us stepped in together. It was a tight fit. I was nose to elbow with a tall, brawny guy who looked like he could certainly throw a punch.

"Welcome to the ministry of Magic." A cool voice emanated from the speakers. At least these elevators didn't have the cheesy muzak like in Olympus...although I almost excepted to the tinny sounds drifting from unseen speakers. Thirty seconds, forty seconds passed in uncomfortable silence.

"Level Four, departments of law, wizarding resources and international affairs." The golden grail slide forward with a clunk, and we all tromped out. We were in a stereotypical office setting, I noted with a beige carpet and smooth grey walls. On both sides, I noted doors with various name tags on them. 'Cornelia Gurlat. Head of internal affairs.' 'Camryen Hellbore. Secretary of Magic Misendeavors.' So on. It was like the offices in New York. At the end of the hall, we approached huge mahogany doors. There was, I noted an overabundance of these things in the wizarding world.

The head Auror stepped forward, and carefully, knocked. Three seconds passed, and the doors swung open, emitting us into what looked like a formal courtroom like those I saw on television. There was a huge mahogany table at the center of the room, and seated around it, twelve witches and wizards. They all wore dark robes, and had an aurora of superiority about them. The heads of the ancient wizarding houses, each bearing the crest of their respective house on their chest, inlaid with gold thread, complete with a Latin motto.

At the head of the table, a young man stood up. I was surprised at his youth; he was blond with glowing blue eyes, and a nice summer tan. The crest on his robes identified him as the head of the house of Goethe, a black panther entwined around a white unicorn. He cleared his throat.

"Welcome, demy-god. I must say, it is an honor to meet you. I am Aldred, great great great grandson of Hecate, and her wizarding consort, Tylor Vi Goethe."

Harry looked around the room at the strained faces. It was obvious what everyone thought of this meeting. For centuries, gods and titans had fought, and now, this fear and hatred had been transferred onto their children. To hear Chiron announce that wizards existed, blessed by titans, it came as quite a shock. Their welcome wasn't exactly pleasant either. Harry had recently learned that the entire demi-god world had been locked in battle with several resurging titans of old.

It seemed that these old wounds were still festering, if the looks of the Clarisse girl said anything about it. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione, the former looking wary and the latter excited. Nico looked apprehensive, as if he knew that something was bound to happen. He coughed. Everyone swiveled their heads to look at him.

"So. Do you think we could stay the night here?" A blonde haired guy looked bewildered by this casual comment. Harry continued. "It's just, we're kind of fugitives, right now-not that we've done anything wrong, it's just that the person who's pulling all the strings in the government kind of has a personal vendetta against me."

Chiron cocked an eyebrow.

"Pray tell, what have you done to upset him?"

"The bastard murdered my parents! What has he done to me?" Nico frowned.

"You're talking about Percy's brother?" Harry gritted his teeth and nodded. A blonde haired girl gasped.

"Is this true, Nico? Another child of the big three? Percy never told me!"

"Yeah, but he's like me, born before the contract...Only, he has no godly powers." The girl glanced at Chiron.

"Shouldn't we try to contact this demi-god, Chiron, get him to camp, just in case?" The centaur looked up.

"No," He bit off, sharply. "No monster will try to find him."

"What about Percy? What about these wizards? We have to do something!" Nico looked up at the girl.

"But why, Annabeth? We've been existing for centuries in peace... And Percy's with his brother. Maybe it's best to let them have some time alone together...Now that he has a sibling..." Nico trailed off looking morose.

"NO!" Harry shouted, startling the group. "Voldemort is a monster! He killed my parents, and he'll kill again! Indiscriminately. You have help us. Or even if you don't, you have to let us fight him."

"Percy is his brother. You wizards wouldn't understand it, having a parent who's always away, who can never visit you. Family is all we have!" Annabeth murmured. Hermione stood up glaring.

"You seem to have forgotten that Harry lost his parents too! Both of his parents!" Annabeth looked up, startled, and glanced down.

"I'm sorry... But you've got to realize, in our world, blood calls to blood, you wizards wouldn't understand!"

"What are you talking about? We care about family too! You have no idea how many people have died because of Percy's brother! Just because he's family doesn't mean you can trust him!" Hermione shouted.

"You think we don't know that already! I-I just don't want to see another one of our kind fall to Kronos!" Annabeth declared.

"Then help us." Harry broke in simply. "Lend us your strength. Help us defeat Voldemort...that's what your gods would have wanted? Right?"

"But...we'll be fighting against him...against Percy..." Annabeth muttered.

"Besides, you don't know for sure what the gods want; I mean, Voldemort did say he was fighting for his father, Poseidon, right?" Nico interrupted.

"That's just an excuse he hides behind!" Ron declared. "What god what bless a mass murdering creep like him? Even if he was his son..."

"You're right." Everyone was startled that Annabeth agreed.

"Annabeth?" Chiron asked, softly.

"They're right Chiron. We can't just regard them as titan blessed...They're people too, and whatever Voldemort's excuses are, his actions speak for themselves. We need to stop him, even if we'll be going against the gods themselves." Thunder rumbled in the sky after that. Harry thought it was a pretty impressive speech, but he knew how much pain it would be causing Annabeth. She was going against her boyfriend, possibly her entire godly family by doing this.

"Annabeth, we aren't supposed to get involved. Demi-gods and Titan blessed, they don't mix. But I see what you mean. Although I can't condone it... Go, if you must, but do you understand what you are risking?" Chiron spoke softly. Annabeth nodded. "Until the gods give us their word, you aren't doing anything wrong, but when the gods reach a decision...and you know what that decision will be, you'll have to follow it, or..." He left the end unsaid. Harry mentally wondered what sort of being these gods were, to do such a thing to their own child. And what decision would they reach?

Annabeth bowed her head.

"Very well." She turned to Harry and the others. "We leave tomorrow morning at dawn." Turning to the rest of the demi-gods, she spoke clearly. "Whoever else is coming, meet at the porch of the big house. Nico, can you get them in your cabin for tonight?" Without another word, she strode out.

Dinner was a sullen affair. The trio and Nico ate in the Hades cabin, despite Hermione's complaining that she wanted to see more of the Greek culture.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Hermione..." Ron muttered. "We're kind of on the outs with everyone here." Hermione nodded, disappointed.

"But why did Annabeth help us, though?" She wondered. "I thought you guys aren't supposed to get involved with the Titan Blessed." Nico sighed.

"She's a compassionate person." Ron snorted. "No-really, it's just with Percy gone and all...You see, she hates it when innocents suffer even the slightest. During the Titan war, we all lost a lot of friends, family..." Nico voice became faint, and nostalgic. "Yes, family, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, this camp, we are all we have. For Annabeth to just leave like this, well, she must really support your cause. That and she also wants to look after Percy." He smiled faintly.

"But what about you? Why are you coming with us?" Harry asked. There was a pause.

"I...I'm not compassionate like Annabeth. You can't be when you're the child of Hades...I'm not brave, or strong, either, like Percy. I really don't have much of a drive, I guess. But I'm empathetic. I know how it feels to be on the receiving end of a prophecy. How it feels to have the world on your shoulders. That's why I know you'll need help, and support." He looked down. "There's another reason, too... I want to be there when Percy sees his brother die-and remind him that that's how I felt when my sister died and he didn't do anything to stop it!" The last part came out as a snarl, as Nico's eyes flashed.

The trio drew back a bit.

"Your sister?" Hermione asked softly. Nico sighed again.

"Yeah. Another child of Hades. We had the same mother, too. She was on a quest with Percy, and she sacrificed herself...He could have stopped her!" Ron looked confused.

"But, you forgave Percy...So why do you want to make him suffer?" Nico looked confused at them.

"And you wouldn't?"

Morning came, and with it the aches and sore the trio got the day before, getting up, the four of them walked quickly over to the Big House, where Annabeth and Chiron were waiting. They traveled light, everything they needed in Hermione's handbag. They wore muggle clothing, their wands sticking inconspicuously in their sleeves. Harry wondered where Nico kept his black dagger thing.

"We're ready," Harry nodded at Annabeth.

"Wait!" The girl said, pulling a rucksack bag out from behind her. Bending down, she tossed a wrapped bundle up into Harry's arms.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Swords, forged with celestial bronze. We'll probably meet some monsters on the way, what with Nico and I here. Harry slowly unwrapped the oiled cloth, and revealing three plain looked swords, about the size of the Godric Griffindors. Speaking of Griffindor's sword...he had left it with in Hogwarts! With Voldemort...

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, pulling one of the identical blades out. "Celestial bronze, eh?" He gave the blade a whirl. "Amazing." Hermione delicately plucked the second one from Harry.

"How are we going to hide these things?" Annabeth grinned.

"Mist." She snapped her fingers, and immediately, Harry felt a chance in perspective. The sword he held was now blurry at the edges, and he couldn't see it at all if he looked at it from his peripheral.

"How?" He asked. The girl grinned.

"It's a demi-god thing. Now, where to?" Harry gaped at her.

"First things first, we have to go to my godfather's. Let's see what's left of the Order, and get the latest news." The formed a ring, holding hands, and for the second time in recorded history, did demi-gods and Titan Blessed leave, together.

I gaped at the man. A child of Hecate? Impossible. Another candidate for the prophecy?

"What...What are you talking about Lord Goethe?" One of the Auroras stuttered. Aldred frowned at them. Raising his palm, Percy saw a symbol branded on it. A Greek omega. Muttering a few quick words under his breath, a flash of light, and when it cleared, I saw that the Auroras where all unconscious. Taking out his wand, Aldred flicked it, and the bodies vanished.

"There, we may talk in private. Please, sit down." I warily sat down in front of the council.

"As you know, there is a prophecy to be fulfilled. A prophecy about a certain bridge that has the power to turn the tide in an age old war. The war between the gods and the titans." I stifled a gasp of surprise. So he knew about the prophecy. I nodded.

"As you know, demi-gods are the pawns of the gods..." I narrowed my eyes. "While wizards are the tools of the Titans..." I nodded warily.

"And just whose pawn are you, Lord Goethe, to be a descendant of a god and blessed by a titan?" I asked. Aldred grinned.

"Naturally, as a Lord, I like to think I am neither. I know no master. I support neither side. Just. Like. You." I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. How could he say that, when I was here, as Voldemort's embassary? He laughed at my discomfort.

"No, no, I don't care about Voldemort... Or rather, I don't care about this fight. This civil war between wizards...You see, like I said before, it goes much deeper than this. By keeping our two cultures isolated, gods and titans say that they are preventing conflict. But do you know the real reason why we never see each other until now?" He leaned closer. "They know we are powerful. They know that if we do get into a fight, whoever looses will be deeply hindered, destroyed, even...They're afraid of losing..." He grinned. "You see?" I spoke carefully, knowing I was treading on thin ice.

"And what do you propose to do? You are stuck in the middle of the conflict. You have a claim to both sides, right? You could be the bridge, for all we know." Aldred shook his head, cackling.

"How I wish I was the bridge...But no...I am too far a descendant to have proper ichor flowing in my veins." He smiled wryly, sweeping a hand out behind him. "All of us, descendants of the noble houses, have diluted bloodlines from the most ancient of heroes. In fact, some of us have even forgotten who our patron god is. We don't qualify enough to be the bridge. For all extents and purposes, we are wizards." I nodded. So, total number of prophecy candidates, back to one.

"Then you know who the only possible candidate is for the bridge?" Aldred grinned.

"Your big brother...Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort." I nod. "And that's why we need him alive, you see, until he serves his purpose." I cocked an eyebrow.

"And what purpose would that be? If you think you can influence his decision when the time comes, then you're so very wrong." Aldred laughed.

"When the time comes, Tom will have to chose between a side. The demi-gods or the wizards. Which do you think he'll choose?" I thought it over carefully.

"I don't know, actually. If he helps the demi-gods, he would have a chance of getting father to give him his title and powers back...But he might help the wizards, growing up among them, even though they are aided by the Titans." I said. Aldred nodded.

"That's right. We just need to set him on the right path..." I leaned forward.

"And what path would that be?" I mused.

"Reconciliation, of course." I drew back shocked. Aldred grinned wider. "That's right, Perseus. If the wizards and demi-gods united, what do you think will happen?" I gasped.

"We'd...we'd be powerful enough to..." The man smirked.

"We'd be powerful enough to overthrow both the gods and the titans..." I stood up sharply, knocking the chair over.

"Impossible! You don't know what you're talking about!" I declared.

"You're wrong. We all know what we're talking about. Alone, we are nothing, but together, we have a chance. A big chance. Are you not tired of being the pawns of the gods? They throw you into quest, wars, battles...making you do all their dirty work. And here we have a chance. Your brother, leading us, making us the new rulers of this generation..." I suddenly felt dizzy; this was too much like Luke, the way he used to bait us...

"Besides, the die is cast already. Demi-Gods and wizards have already met, thanks to you, and soon a war will erupt. This is the only way to divert it, right?" He was right by that. "This is partially your problem, so shouldn't you be the one to fix it? Get Tom to unite the demi-gods and the wizards, it's the only way we can prevent a battle."

"Why would they follow him? Tom's a murderer in your world." I snarled. Aldred shrugged.

"And yet you follow him... But that's not a problem. Once Tom and his pure-bloods take over the ministry, then the entire wizarding world will be theirs."

"And the pockets of resistance?" I asked. "What about the Potter boy?" Aldred laughed.

"Him? Give me a break. He's just a child. He'll be eliminated. But we need your help. Besides guiding Tom, you'll have to visit Camp Half Blood sometime too, to convince the campers of the alliance. Once the wizarding world is under Voldemort that is."

"You sound like you have this all planned out..." I growled. "But how do you know I will do as you say?" Aldred laughed.

"I know your type, Perseus Jackson; you won't let innocents die in a war. Especially a war that you caused. Therefore, you'll help me in this plan." I sagged. He was right. I couldn't let them fight anymore. Not after what happened last time. Aldred brightened, and held out his hand.

"I knew you'd see things my way. Now, first things first...You'll find that your brothers followers are waiting outside the door." The death eaters! And I had almost forgotten! "And about your planned ambush of the ministry..." He winked, infuriatingly. How did he know! "You'll find that the Auroras are going to be easy to take care of...And that disgusting Mister Fudge and his council." His face was a picture of disgust.

"Now, onward with phase one! Conquer the wizarding world!"

**End Part 8**

**Sorry for not updating, just really busy. But please review on the story...Did you find it kind of confusing... **

**Preview for Part 9: **

"**What's wrong, Tom?" I asked, as I surveyed the mess of broken glass and furniture in the room. "We won...the ministry's gone...Now we just have to deal with Potter." **

"**I don't care about that infernal brat! He is nothing! It's that Dumbledore!" **

"**What about him?" **

**My brother turned to me, his face tightened in anger.**

"**He's escaped. They're all gone!" **


	9. Accerleration

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Percy Jackson series. I am not making any money off of this, this is merely a fanfiction.**

**Part 9**

**A/N: So…..It's been a while….I have to apologize for popping back in your lives all of a sudden, after being gone for so long. Therefore, an extra-long chapter to make up for it. I also feel that I've given the impression that I ignore your reviews, so a few replies are in order. Thank You all who reviewed, they motivate me, they truly do. **

**To Georgian Devil: I don't know why, but I have a stigma against announcing when I change POVs, I feel that it subtracts from the layout of the story. My document writer does have a line creator, however, it doesn't always work as I'm sure you noticed…..Fingers crossed this time will be successful, and I look forward to your in-depth analysis. **

**To Leo: I've decided at the moment against making Harry demi-godish. I think because I don't want to complicate the plot even more….However, I hope you enjoy demi-god Voldemort….**

**To Tiki O'Toole: I've put in the scene you requested, but it doesn't feel right…maybe if I have time I'll brush up on it, hope you enjoy it, your suggestion was greatly appreciated. **

**To Lord Kelvin: Um, I don't know how you got Percy as Voldemort's son, but he's You-Know-Who's brother. If that makes it better. As well, rest assured, I won't be making Harry the son of any god or goddess.**

**To Leofort: Although Percy and Harry are antagonistic with each other at the moment, I think that *wink wink* that will change soon. Also, who are the primoridials?**

**I also think a summary is in order, just in case you're like me and is too lazy to go back and read the entire story after so long, to review the plot. At the moment, the allegiances are thus. Percy sides with Voldemort, his half-brother by Poseidon, in a hope to unite the wizarding world with the Greek one. His reasons are because he wants to get to know his brother, and because he fears that if the two societies do not unite, there will be war. Aldred, leader of an ancient wizarding branch, and a descendant of a demi-god, leads Percy to this conclusion. But before these two societies can unite, the wizarding world must be united, something that Percy and Voldemort head off to do by taking over the ministry. Meanwhile, Harry and the trio arrive at Camp Half-Blood, enlisting the help of Annabeth and Nico in defeating Voldemort. They have no idea of the bigger picture to unite the two worlds, they see the civil war waging on wizard kind, with Percy betraying them for Voldemort. So, the drama escalates, as the two sides face off. **_**Oh, and don't trust my previews from my previous chapters. In my haste/excitement to write this chapter, all content from the previews have been lost.**_

Like all things worthy of mention, conquering the wizarding society was easier said than done. I stood, gaping at Aldred, as his last sentenced echoed through the hall with a _ping_. How melodramatic, I thought. But then, the man spoke the truth. The only way to stop a war was for one side to win. And despite how cynical that sounded, it was certainly true. If I couldn't help stop the war from the demi-god side, then I would on the wizarding side. I wouldn't technically be fighting against the campers, I reasoned. No, it would be quick. All I have to do is explain the situation….I knew my friends would see the truth of my words.

We were done being pawns.

"Good Luck, Perseus Jackson, we'll be in touch." Aldred winked, and with a wave of his hand, his entire entourage disappeared with a flash. Not the _pop_ that I was accustomed to, mind you, but more showy, something that left you breathless. I sighed, left with the rest of the passed out Aurors, and pulled out the parchment out of my robe. I had stopped noticing the uncomfortable drag in the thing, I realized, before opening the wax seal. A wax seal? It was bit overkill, but I certainly appreciated the effort.

The message inside was written in Ancient Greek. I was rather surprised that my brother still retained the talent, and read.

_Perseus, _

_The mark on your arm has a magical property that allows you to contact others of our brotherhood. Indeed, every one of the death eaters has a similar tattoo on their forearm. The ministry will have transported the prisoners from Azkaban (the wizarding prison) to your location already. By taking a wand and pressing the mark on your arm, you will be transported to these prisoners. Liberate them and lead them to the first floor of the ministry. I will be waiting. _

Of course, the message wasn't signed, but an elegant flourish was present at the left hand corner of the parchment. I rubbed the paper thoughtfully, smearing the pungent looking green ink. Looking around, I spotted an unconscious Aurora, with his wand sticking out of his robe pocket. Bending over, I snatched it in my hand, feeling the solid weight of the wood in my palm. It was ramrod straight and brittle feeling. Bracing myself, I rolled up my arm, grimacing at the sight of the coiled snake and skull. How lovely, I thought, and touched the tip of the wand to the mark.

Nothing prepared me for the pain that flooded through my body, as I was, once again stuffed through a tube, twisted, and vomited out onto a solid marble floor. Groaning, I rolled over, before struggling to my feet. I was in what looked to be a courthouse, with a judges' podium and a jury box. There were wooden bleachers, ugly and Spartan, with a single metal chair in the middle of the floor. The accused's seat. Heavy black chains coiled around the legs of the chair, I snorted. They were probably more for show than anything.

"Uh-" I whirled around. A group of wizards stood beside the chair. It was easy to identify the prisoners from the guard. Twenty or so haggard looking men and women stood in baggy black robes, long tangled hair awry, heavy manacles on their wrists. They were all deathly pale, and thin. I reinforced the idea that the wizarding society was a barbaric one. There were five guards, four men and one woman stiff and alert, dressed in long blue robes. Auroras. It was one of the guys that spoke, a tall skinny one that looked barely older than twenty, the traces of acne still littering his unshaven face.

"Hey." I said, and ran towards the group. Five jets of red light streamed towards me. I met them head on, charging towards the guy who had spoken. I saw his eyes widen in surprise as the lights had no effect on me. I rammed my elbow into the guys face as he opened his mouth. He crashed into one of his charges, a burly guy with crooked teeth who grinned as the guard looked up in horror at him before passing out. Leaving burly man to his work, I straightened and pulled out the knife that Lucius had conjured for me. I like to think that I learned a thing or two from Annabeth. Three of the remaining guards spread out around me, forming a sort of triangle, while the last guard pointed his wand at the prisoners, carefully shooting them, until they fell unconscious.

A sting at my neck told me that someone had taken a shot and I ran towards the Aurora on the left, the tall blond woman. I had stopped trying to avoid the shots by now, and I slashed at her arms, only for my progress to be stopped by a conjured blue shield. Looking over, I saw that it was connected to the wand of one of the other guards. Whirling around, I threw the knife straight into his leg. He growled and fell over, clawing at his robes. Turning back to the woman, I hit the wand out of the way as a glowing incantation lit up the end, and swept the witches' legs out under her. Without waiting for her to fall, I turned at the remaining guards. Three down, two to go. Of the two that was left, one looked as if he was deep in prayer, his arms out, eyes closed, as he muttered a complex incantation. I ran towards him. These things never ended well. Who knew what the guy was summoning? As if he heard my footsteps, the wizard spoke faster, as I leaped forward, ducking a wide swing from the other remaining guard.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Stop that!" The wizard's speech became even more urgent, as I approached, and with a shout, he fell back as the floor beneath him split open with a loud CRACK. Through the smoke that issued, I saw a familiar pair of burning red eyes. _Oh, Gods_, I murmured.

"Hello again, dear." Said the rasping voice of a certain ex-teacher of mine.

Fred Weasley liked to pride himself on the fact that he could make light of any possible situation. He had joked his way through seven years of school, and into the Order of the Phoenix, even landing himself a job as the Quidditch Assistant at Hogwarts. Only, at the moment, he was rather lost as to what to do. It was a nightmare of a situation. They had lost the leaders of the Order, Voldemort had taken over the school, and a new variable in the form of the demi-gods were introduced. At least Harry, Hermione and Ron had gotten out safely, but with no outside assistance, they would be in a rather tight spot.

He scanned the common room thoughtfully. George himself was back at Grimauld Place along with his mother and the rest of his family. But if Hogwarts could be infiltrated….Black Manor would be sure to be found out soon. It was up to him to do something about the current situation.

"Alright listen up everyone!" He shouted to the rest of his house. A few heads were raised, along with a few questioning glances. He sighed. Sure, he was the infamous Harry Potter, but he wasn't a skinny wimp like that Neville Longbottom either.

"Al-right! As you may or may not have noticed, Hogwarts has been infiltrated. The perpetrator-You-Know-Who." There were a few snorts as several of the seventh years rolled their eyes. God, he wished his Angelina was here, she would know how to rouse the dejected students…But he had to make do.

"As well as this new development, the teachers of our school have been captured and held somewhere in the school. Now, we all know what will happen if You-Know-Who succeeds in his quest to conquer the wizarding world-the entire place would become a bloody mess! And once he was done with that, he would go on to take over the muggles as well, and then where would we be?"

"So what can we do about it?" Shouted Dean Thomas, a hint of anger in his voice. Fred suddenly remembered that he himself was muggle born.

"Nothing, really. We're just children compared to the big, bad death eaters out there." He stopped to let the roar of discontent that his house mates let out quieten.

"We've got to do something!" Raged a girl with bright pink ponytails, "We can't just lie down and let them do this!"

"Yeah! It's time those death eaters learn that they can't just mess with us!" A second year piped up. His statement was followed by a chorus of agreement. Fred sighed mentally. Well, you've all done a one-eighty, haven't you? That was the thing about being a Gryffindor. It didn't take much to get your blood fired up.

He nodded sagely.

"Aye, we're not. However, that doesn't mean we're going to charge up there and take this place by force. We're not strong enough to stand up to those purebloods." There was a chorus of disagreement following his statement. Impatiently, Fred pounded his hand on the wall.

"Don't forget, they also have the demi-gods and the Slytherins backing them. We're totally out numbered, we can't go for a direct assault." The commonroon quieted a bit after that.

"So what do you suggest we do? This whole argument is going in circles!" Dean shouted back at him. "There's got to be something-" He trailed off, and punched the arm of the couch he was sitting in.

"Ah, but I've got a plan…..To rescue Dumbledore!" The other Gryffindors looked at each other nervously. Fred Weasley's plan were infamous reckless, and almost always backfired. But they were feeling brave that day.

"Hello again, dear," Said that horrible voice issuing from the mist. Mrs. Dodd's appeared, cackling as she took in my alarmed expression. She licked her shriveled lips delighted, as I swallowed the urge to vomit.

"Wha-what are you?" This was the last guard, as he stood taking in the kindly one.

"_Sleep, human." _The fury hissed, and with a thud, the man fell to the floor. I winced. That didn't sound very comfy.

"They can see you?" I asked. "Mortals?" Mrs. Dodds cackled,

"That's because I am one of the few beings that exist in both this world and the Greek one. Here, I am known as a boggart."

I nodded sagely.

"That's an elegant name." As I spoke, I reached into the pocket of my robe and withdrew Riptide. The fury hissed in anger as she saw it.

"You will die for your insolence!" And lunged. Ducking under a swipe of vicious talons, I rolled to the side and uncapped the bronze pen. Riptide appeared, the blade shining in the dim room. I grinned.

"Not today," So followed our usual routine of dodging and striking. After the brief peace treaty we had made when I was twelve was broken by my attempt to kill her master a year ago, Mrs. Dodds had come back more vengeful than ever.

"Impudent human! How dare you trespass into the land of the dead not once, but twice!" She shrieked. I winced. That lady had a voice shrill enough to break glass.

"Just to be clear, your master was the one who dragged me there last year, something about killing me and claiming the glory for himself!" I retorted. Mrs. Dodds seemed to puff up in rage, a peculiar sight for a skinny being such as a fury.

"Die! Die! Die!" She had given up on being civilized, and I whistled.

"Nice to see I'm so loved…" Slashing at her rib cage I manage to penetrate her hide of thick leather, as green goo oozed out of the wound.

"I don't know my monster anatomy, but I'm pretty sure that's not blood…Aren't you supposed to disappear in a flash of smoke and dust?" I demanded, stepping back, out of reach of the flaming whip. She cackled.

"That's because I'm not real!" She hissed, before transforming into a face I'd never thought I'd see again.

"Bianca?" I muttered, and rubbed my eyes. Nope, not a hallucination. She glared at me balefully.

"Percy," She whispered, and held out her hands. I walked towards her, as if in a dream. She wasn't completely there, her body was blurry at the edges, and translucent.

"Why," I swallowed. "Why are you here?" I asked. She didn't reply. Instead, she walked towards me until her hands lay on my shoulders. I swallowed again.

"I'm sorry." She didn't say anything as her pale hands traveled up my shoulders, until they wrapped around my neck.

"Die!" She snarled, and squeezed.

I fell back, trying to wriggle out of her grasp as her beautiful face transformed into a fierce and angry mask.

"Bianca!" I gasped, as she twisted. "What-why?" She leaned in close as I fell to my knees, and whispered in my ear. I could see through her, at the death eaters struggling amongst themselves.

"It was all your fault! You were the reason I died, the reason Zoe died, the reason Nico doesn't have anyone to care for him anymore." I could see black spots clouding my vision. If she wasn't real, then how come I felt like I was actually dying?

"I'm sorry," I gasped, before a flash of light, a shout, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A death eater stood over me, a tall man with a face that would have been considered handsome, had it not been so skinny and unshaven. He had long brown hair with obscured most of his face in the form of a long, shaggy beard. He looked to be in his forties, but that was probably the beard.

"Are you alright?" His voice was scratchy from ill use. I nodded, catching my breath.

"That was-"

"A boggart." He finished my sentence. "A creature that takes the form of the thing you most fear. Easy to banish, but hard to forget."

I nodded. So my biggest fear was Mrs. Dodds? She should be honoured. And Bianca? Many therapists would like to tell me that she was the embodiment of my guilt, my shame, my fear that I would be unable to help my friends, etc. etc. etc. But really, I was just afraid, I think, of retribution. Karma, people hurting me because of what I had done to them. And of course, I had plenty of enemies to be worried about.

"Vengeance." I breathed.

"What?" The man asked, leaning in closer. I got off the floor-a rather difficult task with the robes, mind you and looked in his one exposed eye.

"My biggest fear is vengeance." He nodded.

"That is a reasonable thing to be afraid of. But to be ruled by that fear…" He shook himself. "My name is Regulus Black. I assume our Lord has sent you to deliver us to him?" I nodded, and walked to the group of death eaters, who were busying themselves shattering the chains on their hands and feet. They looked up as I approached, a bit wary, and the ones holding stolen wands tightened them in their hands.

"So," I started, rocking on the balls of my feet. "Tom has asked me to inform you of the situation." I spoke slowly, so that they could hear through their shock, but who can blame me for being a little nervous addressing a group of armed prisoners?

"Our lord is back?" Called out a skinny, brown haired woman, with a mousy appearance. Several of the others hushed her, and she shrank back as I looked in her direction.

"That's right. The dark lord is back." I waited for the whooping and cheering I had anticipated. Instead, all I got were blank expressions on tired faces. Well, spending seven years in this Azkaban can drain the spirit out of you…

"Anyhow, he needs your help. Today, he has gathered his other min-ahem, follo-ah, supporters here at the ministry and he wishes you all to join him in this attack on the government. Tell me, do you not want to take revenge on your captors?" A ragged cheer rose up, quickly quelled as several of the ex-inmates coughed and spluttered. I hid my disbelief behind a mask of blankness.

"Ah-one question. How are we to fight? We don't have wands, they've all been confiscated…" I took out the piece of parchment again. A note in green ink appeared on the flourish.

_They will be fighting with swords and sinew. Please see to it that my men are well armed. _

I looked up.

"He says here he wants you to fight with swords." The prisoners looked to each other in disbelief. How much had the wizarding society changed while they were gone? I pointed at a wizard holding a wand.

"Can you conjure some blades for everyone? We have to meet up with the Dark Lord in the main floor, to begin the ambush." The man gaped at me, he was young, in his early twenties, before nodding, and turning to his fellow inmates. I stepped over to the unconscious Aurora I had felled with a knife to the leg, and grimacing, pulled the blade out with a squelch. How lovely.

Bending down, I wiped on the man's robes, because, well, it was his own blood.

"That's an usual style of fighting you have." It was Regulus. He held in his hands an elegant dagger, it's curved point gleaming wickedly, emeralds sparkling on the stylized hilt. He had seemed like the person who didn't go mainstream.

"You have a wand." I pointed out. "You don't have to risk your life fighting with that." I nodded dubiously at the dagger.

"But my lord wishes this to be so." He flipped the dagger in the air, and after spinning at least ten times, caught it between his index and middle finger. A thin line of blood dripped onto the ground. He smiled.

"And I do think this would be more fun."

I nodded. I would have to watch out for him later.

"You haven't told me your name yet, I would like to know the name of our savior."

I scanned his tone for any trace of sarcasm and found none.

"I'm Percy." He bowed, as if he had been doing it his entire life.

"Delighted."

After the entire group was ready, a process that took several minutes as the death eaters scrambled over the pile of dangerous, pointy objects. Most of them were armatures, I analyzed, a few looked as if they had never handled a blade before, and the others weren't much far off. The mousy woman who had spoken earlier squeaked as she dropped her knife before hastily picking it up after seeing me roll my eyes.

"Is everyone ready?" I paced in front of the assembled congregation. They stood, more or less determined, nervous, and fidgety with the exception of Regulus, whose cool exterior was slightly bored as he scanned his friends. It must be boring being in control all the time.

"Alright, you, you and you." I pointed at three of the more experienced ones. "I need you to flank our group. When we're under attack, the enemy will have to go through you first, so you have to be alert, got it?" The three paled, before nodding, scrambling to their assigned positions. I was rather surprised they had even obeyed me. As a young military prodigy, it took a lot to gain the respect of those older than you.

"And you, stand at the back. You'll guard the rear of the group." I pointed at the burly man who had done the guard in previously. He lumbered to the back, a thick oak staff in his hands.

"Now, the rest of you, remember, this is the first thing you do as free men! Don't you want to avenge the years of your captivity, the years your loved ones suffered waiting for you, the years during which cruelty and injustice were allowed to flourish? Well now is the time to act! Show that you still stand for justice! For a better world, show your support for your lord!" The words that came out of my mouth felt bitter and I spat them out. The death eaters gave a ragged cheer.

The important thing is to end this war. The end justifies the means, the end justifies the mean, the end-

"Percy?" I started. I had closed my eyes, so caught up in chanting my mantra. Regulus stared at me quizzically, his blue eye filled with concern. I shook myself, and rolled up my sleeve, exposing the mark branded on my arm.

"Death Eaters! Let us go, our promised day is here!"

Regulus Black was rather shocked when the sixteen year old boy was spat out into the courtroom chamber, and even more shocked when the boy pulled out a knife and managed to singly take other the Furious Five. The Furious Five, as all inmates of Azkaban referred to them as, were harsh, cruel, and generally very unyielding. So when the teenager had felled Hardison with a casual blow to the head, Regulus with filled with shock and surprise.

_Finally, a wizard who realizes the importance of physical exercise, _he had thought, as his respect for the boy mounted, with ever guard he took out. When Guelph summoned a boggart, he was eager to see what would happen, only to find the appearance of a creature the likes of which he had never seen before, this Mrs. Dodds, had then transformed into a beautiful girl who then proceeded to strangle the poor teenagers. When the boy had claimed that he was a messenger of the Dark Lord, he was sceptic at first, and then the outrageous claim that they had to fight with swords? But then, when one is just freed from Azkaban, one will grab on to any rope thrown at them.

So Regulus went along with the plan. The boy was confident, moving with a sort of authority that sixteen year-olds rarely possessed, shouting out orders that even his fellow Death Eaters obeyed. No, Regulus corrected himself. He wasn't on their side anymore. He was with Dumbledore, and as soon as he could, he would have to contact the old man.

He was soon shocked into believing, however, when 'Percy' rolled up his sleeve and exposed the Dark Mark on his forearm. Why did the Dark Lord want a teenager like him in his army? He was well treated, too, a favourite of Voldemort's, if his clothes had anything to say. Grimacing, Regulus rolled up his own sleeve, before pressing down on the mark, feeling the familiar pang of apparition, before he was dumped onto the battlefield.

It was a complete mess in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. Death Eaters ran amuck everywhere Regulus looked, whooping, as they shattered windows, and broke chunks of stone off pillars. _Damaging sacred artifacts, another reason I left_, he thought annoyed, before looking about wildly for Percy, and the Dark Lord. He felt his blood ran cold as he found the man, however changed he was. Voldemort was more monster than man, now, as he waved his gray arms about cackling wildly, shooting jets of green that struck his blue robed opponents. All around him, Death Eaters were doing light wise, in a ragged formation, but overwhelming the other side through sheer numbers alone. There were new additions to his army, as well. Dog like creature that jumped from Aurora to Aurora, clawing their way through the wall of flesh, and greedily tearing at the pieces of cloth.

There were women with the body of girls and the torso and legs of a snake, hissing at the frightened Ministry workers, while stabbing at them with three pronged spears. Is that a trident? Regulus wondered. There were even two or three warriors dressed in shining bronze armor, with weapons much like the ones that Percy had used. _The Dark Lord has certainly been busy_, he mused, before jumping out of the way of a red beam of light. Glancing at the frightened worker who had shot at him, he casually flipped his dagger over, bonking the unfortunate man on the head with the hilt of his dagger. Suddenly, black curls filled his vision as a woman ran into him.

"Reggy!" She crooned, as Regulus looked down into the face of one Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked fierce and dishevelled, but nevertheless beautiful, and he took her in before whispering in her ear.

"Bella. I have missed you." She wriggled out of his arms.

"Come on, there's sport to be had! So many blood-traitors and filth to exterminate!" She shrieked with laughter and ran off. Regulus sighed. The woman was just as crazy as he had remembered. Lost in thought, he barely missed an elbow in his face before a loud serpentine voice filled the room. Everyone hushed, and the fighting immediately ceased.

"Ah! Welcome back, my most loyal, I am glad to see you well." He looked over to see Voldemort, standing on a cracked piece of railing, wand pointed at his throat, addressing those who had just gotten there, a wicked smile on his face. A ragged cheer followed that Regulus joined in half-heartedly. Voldemort turned to Percy.

"And you as well, brother!"

Regulus drew a breath in surprise, before turning to Percy who was at his side. The boy rolled his eyes before looking up at him.

"We're only half-brothers, actually." He turned and nodded at Voldemort, who smirked at him in return. Although this fact seemed to be old news to some of the Death Eaters, the ministry workers gazed in horror at their new found threat. How could this boy of sixteen be related to the Dark Lord? Suddenly a stray bolt of green light flew towards Percy, the sickly colour identifying it as _Avada Kedavra_. Too fast, the spell rammed into the boy's head, sinking into his skull. The entire congregation gathered its breath and waited. When nothing happened, they gazed at the boy in alarm. Voldemort snorted impatiently, before flicking a black curse at the worker who had fired the spell, felling him.

"You'll find that no spell can harm him," He said smoothly, before continuing. "I am here to relieve the ministry of its duties, that is all. We wish no harm to your government, only that you hand control over to us, by giving up your Minister of Magic, the incompetent Cornelius Fudge. If not, I fear the we shall have to attack." He paused and looked at the haggard Auroras. When he received no reply but a red curse fired at him, he frowned.

"Very well, I suppose then we must strike!" With a roar, the Death Eaters ran towards the Ministry Workers, who to their credit stood their ground. Even his fellow prisoners, who had just been languishing in their cells hours ago sprang with newfound energy towards their foe. Regulus ran forward, carefully striking Auroras on the head with the hilt of his dagger while out of the corner of his eye, he observed Percy in action.

The boy was fast, and obviously accustomed to fighting with arms rather than magic. He sprang from person to person with a speed and grace not present in most wizards. Rather than dodge the curses thrown at him, his took them head on, getting in close range to the enemy before disabling them with a slash to the nerves of their limbs. Unusual, Regulus noted, that the boy never killed any of his victims, while it wasn't true for the others bearing arms.

Grimacing in pain, Regulus quickly dispatched a fallen worker who had a spear sticking out of his gut with a quick slice across the throat, gagging at the stench of blood.

"You alright?" He glanced up to see Percy dueling with a man who had the smart idea to conjure a sword for himself, seeing as spells were ineffective against the brother of Voldemort. Leaping out of the way of a clumsy thrust that left the man open, Percy flipped his knife around, before knocking the man under his chin with the hilt, putting him to sleep. As the man clattered to the ground, four more Auroras, bearing similar conjured swords surrounded him, in a flurry of flailing limbs. Carefully, he saw Percy dodge under the blows, making the men more and more frustrated, before dealing one a swift kick in the knees, toppling him on top of one of his comrades.

Turning to the other two, he jammed his blade under the throat of one, before elbowing him backwards. He dealt with the other just as quickly with a sharp jab to the gut. Whirling he spotted Voldemort fending off a pack of Auroras, and springing over, dislodging the group quickly.

It was a fierce sight, watching Percy with his knife, the Dark Lord himself had turning to a conjured dagger, Regulus realized, much like his own, and was quickly dispatching the attackers with swift stabs in several vital places. Each brother worked his way towards the other, until they were standing back to back surrounded by a circle of Auroras. With a snap, Regulus realized that theirs was the only fight left in the chamber, as he was surrounded by a field of fallen blue robes. He winced, inwardly. The other Death Eaters were watching as well, including the dog like creatures and the snake women, all attention directed towards the standoff.

Back to back, the brothers turned, muscles tensed like a pair of lean alley cats. Percy, with his knife out in front of him, Voldemort with his dagger drawn back to strike. The Auroras looked at each other, and together, they leaped forward, and the duo were lost in a sea of flailing blue. A second later, they remerged, as the Auroras toppled, and the spectators realized what was happening. Percy's knife was a flash of bronze as he struck smooth and gracefully, combining a form of material arts and he lashed out with his legs, a continuously moving form alight with the grace of sort of ballerina. Reaching out, he dispatched two Auroras with a single swipe, blood splattering his face as the two toppled backwards.

Voldemort on the other hand had a more erratic style. Striking like a viper, he struck with his dagger randomly, his moves unpredictable. With a casual throw, he lodged his blade in the throat of one assailant before producing another just as quickly from the folds of his robes, flicking it in the direction of an Aurora that was overwhelming Percy. Percy grunted, and kicked the fallen Aurora, sending the body flying towards his teammates, using the distraction to land a punch on the nose of another.

The two of them were quickly finishing the entire group off, Regulus realized, as did many of the others, as they began to cheer, spurring to two on.

"Enough!" a voice suddenly boomed through the halls. "Gerald, Stonewall, that's enough!" Two of the Aurors hesitated, before, turning to the source of the voice, along with the other occupants of the hall. It came from a small man standing at the foot of the giant staircase leading to the upper floors.

"What is it!" Voldemort snarled, dagger poised to strike.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and I surrender, if you let the rest of the Aurors go." Regulus gasped. This was it. The day Voldemort took control. Looking at the Dark Lord, he saw the man smirk before nodding to Percy.

"Very well, I accept."

Cornelius Fudge suddenly looked very old, as he glanced at the remaining Auroras. With reluctant expressions they apparatus out of sight, leaving the behind a completely destroyed chamber.

Regulus glanced down at the man known as the minister of magic, standing tall and proud before Voldemort. Fudge had surrendered his wand willingly, and now stood on trial in the hall where they had just raged battle, minutes after the Ministry had lost. The Death Eaters had gathered behind their lord, as he glared down at Fudge.

"So, Minister Fudge. I am sorry to say that I must kill you." He hissed, his reptilian voice tinged with pleasure.

"I am prepared to die for my country." The wizard stated, calmly. Voldemort grinned.

"But it is my country now!" Fudge didn't say anything.

"Perseus!" Regulus turned to see the boy walk up to his brother, robes swishing.

"What's up?" Everyone gasped at the casual familiarity that lined his tone. Of course, Voldemort didn't seem to care a bit.

"You see, Minister Fudge must die. And since it was you who helped us take down this foe, I would like you to do us the honour of executing him."

Percy gaped at his brother. It was as Regulus suspected. The boy couldn't kill, despite his appearances.

"M-me? Um, as flattering that would be, I think I'll pass." He stuttered, all grace gone. He had indeed gone rather pale, and Regulus thought he could see beads of sweats trailing down the side of his face.

"No, brother, think of this, as-your initiation. The man deserves to die, anyways." The words rolled smoothly off of Voldemort's tongue as he placed his own dagger in his brother's hands. Percy stepped forward hesitantly.

"I've never done a public execution before. Rather too barbaric for my liking, just saying…" Percy mumbled, raising the knife.

"You must do it." Voldemort spoke more urgently now, and Percy's hands clenched on the hilt of his blade. _You bastard_, Regulus thought. _Your own brother, and you use him like this_… Regulus wondered, then why Percy was even helping the Dark Lord. He had never heard Voldemort having family, and Percy didn't seem like the type to get mixed up in the dark arts. Suddenly, Percy turned and spoke in a strange language, the tones lilting and somewhat convoluted, strange, and beautiful. Voldemort seemed to start, before replying in the same, chilling tongue. Percy seemed to calm at that, and bracing himself, brought the knife up to Fudge's neck. The entire congregation drew in a breath as they watched a trickle of blood run down Fudge's throat. The Minister closed his eyes, as Percy drew in a breath.

"Hey! Seaweed Brain!" A girl's voice interrupted the proceedings. Percy jumped, and the knife clattered out of his hand as he whirled around, face paling at the source of the new voice. Regulus turned, and saw five teens approached, from what appeared to be one of the floo entrances of the ministry. A blond girl about Percy's age at the front, with sharp grey eyes, followed by a younger boy with dark hair and eyes. Behind him trailed an older, redheaded boy, a girl with bushy hair, and-was that Harry Potter?

"Annabeth" Percy's voice was shocked as he uttered the name. "What are you doing here?" The girl glared back.

"I'm here to stop you, obviously. I promise, Percy Jackson you will regret betraying me!"

**End of Part 9**

**Overall, I can't say I'm proud of this chapter. Maybe it's that my plot bunny ran off, but it was just hard to write, and the scenes dragged on. A filler chapter, I have to admit. Anyways, constructive criticism is appreciated, and encouragement leads to faster updates, so please review….Happy New Year!**


	10. Interlude: Mingling

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Percy Jackson series. I am not making any money off of this, this is merely a fanfiction.**

**A/N: I can just feel your hate laden glares boring into my back. I should have updated, and it should be spectacular, but instead, you just have to deal with this pitiful interlude-type-thing….Heheehehee. Please forgive! **

Part 10

Fred Weasley felt a wave of pride as he glanced over the motley collection of students gathered in front of him. They were fifteen students in total-all the seventh years, five sixth years, and two fifth years as well as himself. The Gryffindors had abandoned their cloaks of scarlet and gold, and instead draped themselves with black shirt and pants provided by one Dean Thomas. All of them had on hard expressions as they hid in the half light of the empty corridor, muscles tensed in anticipating the fight about to be had.

They were in the dungeons; two turns away from where the staff of Hogwarts were kept-right were the interlacing potent wards put up by the dark lord began. Turning his head to one side, Fred caught Dean's eye.

"Any ideas?" He mouthed, careful of the death eater only a few yards ahead. Dean's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Distraction?" He mouthed back, questioningly. Fred nodded-as the record holder for the most detentions in the history of their career at Hogwarts; he was extremely well prepared for this. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out what appeared to be a smooth grey ball, made of clay. It's shiny surface flashed with runes, appearing and disappearing spontaneously. He felt the students around him edge back, readying themselves for another possible explosion. Fred grinned, and cocked his arm back, about to throw, just as a streak or light whirled down the corridor in front of them.

Gesturing for the rest of his crew to stay down, Fred crouched, listening as to sounds in the next room. Bangs and grunts echoed, followed by thuds, as if a body had fallen. In a few seconds, it was all over. Straightening, Fred considered. He could order a retreat, or-

He charged into the corridor where the sounds had emanated from, only to gasp in surprise when he saw the figure there. A girl, about Ginny's age, dressed in a silver parka, holding a likewise silver bow. Her dark hair was tied in a braid flowing casually down her left shoulder, a silver circlet threaded through on the crown of her head. She stared evenly up at him, blue eyes stormy. Behind her, the shadows moved as more girls dressed like her appeared, bows in hand.

"Whoa…" Fred heard a gasp behind him, turning to find the other Gryffindors sliding next to him. Fred crossed his arms, feeling a smile on his lips,

"So, who are you?"

The girl ignored, before turning, and tossing out a few words in some mangled tongue to another girl behind her, who nodded, before disappearing into the shadow again. Blue-eyes turned back to him, before shrugging off the parka, dropping it to the floor, where it vanished. Underneath, she was wearing a peculiar looking _Death to Barbie_ t-shirt, with a gruesome looking doll on it-whoever Barbie was. On her pale arms, she wore a shiny silver charm bracelet. She looked back up at Fred.

"We're the Hunters. Immortal handmaidens of Artemis." She blinked at him. "You may know about how the gods live among us?"

Fred felt his stomach twist. Were they also-

"Are you with him too? With Percy, with the dark lord?" From beside him, Dean spoke wearily. Blue-eyes shook her head.

"The Hunters of Artemis agree with Chiron and the gods on the matter of rounding up Lord Poseidon's rogue children. Per-the traitor, and his brother are to be apprehended at all costs." Blue-eyes looked pained as she said this, and for a brief moment, Fred felt jealousy in his gut. He brushed it aside.

"So, you are here to help us?" He demanded. She cocked her head at him, before giving him a smirk.

"We're here on behalf of Chiron, to free a certain Albus Dumbledore and his compatriots."

Fred gulped.

"Why that's exactly what we were going to do as well! Pleasure to meet you-my name's Fred Weasley." Blue-eyes didn't take his hand.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Then, she turned away and barked out another command. "Hurry, the Lady Artemis has just created a portal to allow us passage to the holding cells. Step through here." She gestured to a particularly black looking shadow on the wall of the corridor, before stepping through. Fred coughed, looking back to the rest of the Gryffindors still behind him, and muttered,

"Well, might as well head on then."

The rather large assembly, now consisting of both Gryffindor and Hunters landed with a soft thump on the black, tiled floor. They were in a small stone room, torches on brackets on either side of the wall. As Thalia stepped through the door, they came face to face with two alarmed death eaters, who raised their wands.

Snick.

Twin silver arrows sprang from their chests as they fell to the floor. The group shuffled down the narrow corridor. Passing a few empty cells, Fred shuddered to think what occupied them, what with all traces of slime. Finally, they came up a locked iron door. Stepping forward, Fred whispered, holding his wand out, until the door swung open, revealing a dim interior. A dark figure moved at the back of the room.

"Lumos," voices behind him murmured, and the cell was lit up. Fred gasped. It was the staff of Hogwarts, chained to the barren wall. They were unmoving, yet no one looked injured. To his surprise, a thin layer of cobwebs covered every one of their bodies, looking gooey and disturbing. Thalia and the Hunters rushed forward, knives in hand, springing open shackles.

"In a moment we will be able to access the portal again. I presume you'll be joining us?" Thalia muttered as she brushed aside a few cobwebs. Fred hesitated.

"Where are you-" Suddenly, the door burst open in a flood of light, revealing the hulking figure of Fenir Greyback. The throat convulsed, and he chuckled.

"Well, well, well….what do we have-" Ignoring his instincts, Fred threw the silver ball in the werewolf's face, stepping back as it exploded, and then imploded, taking the death eater with it. Turning back to the group, he caught Thalia's surprised blink.

In moments all of the Order were freed, and the campers, with unnatural strength, had hoisted them onto their backs. A black shadow expanded at the side of the cell, and stepping forward with his Gryffindors behind him, Fred asked again.

"So where to?"

Thalia looked up, a strange look on her face.

"Camp Half-Blood."

**End Part 10**

**BOOOOO. That was a sad, sad, sad piece of work. I am just crying out for redemption. Update during the summer? Thanks for sticking with me! **


End file.
